Cherish
by sapphire030
Summary: **Completed 1/18/02**After 10 years, Jareth returns to find his kingdom in ruins. What will he do when he finds out that the only one to help is the one who destroyed it, and nearly destroyed him? J/S
1. Welcome Home

Prologue: ****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to the Labyrinth. I'm just playing with them, I'll give them back…well, maybe I'll keep Jareth for a while…hehehe… Oh yeah, and don't sue, I'm broker than broke. J Saphire

****

Prologue:

A hot, dry wind whipped the sandy dust and crumbled gray rock around in little tornado forms and slashed against the king's cheek. 'Imagine regaining some power only to find this,' he thought grimly as he surveyed what used to be his kingdom. Once upon a time, it flourished. Magic thrived here and stories were played out every day. He had been a good king. Harsh, but never a tyrant. He had given his life for his kingdom, sacrificed every chance of happiness for it and it had paid off. His Labyrinth was a legend in its own right. Everyone far and wide in the Underground knew about it and respected it, and its King. Now it lay in utter ruin, every bit as dead as the rest of his kingdom. Even his castled was reduced to nothing more than a pile of rubble. The king ran his hand over a branch nearby and the remaining brown leaves cracked and disintegrated beneath his touch. He sighed heavily, all signs of life had left. The fountain outside the Labyrinth's entrance had stopped flowing. Not even the insects or vultures remained to make noise. It was deathly quiet, too quiet the king thought. He ran his hand over his cheek to clear away some of the dust and looked pathetically at his glove, at all that remained of the once sturdy walls, walls he thought would last forever…even outlast his own immortality. This was the first time he'd seen his labyrinth in ten years and it was not the welcoming sight he had hoped for. Of course he wasn't foolish enough to expect it to be the same. He had felt the Labyrinth's pain as if it were his own, so connected he was to this place. But he had at least hoped for some life to be left. For there to be something for him to salvage. Now it seemed all his struggling to regain his powers was in vain. "No, I'll not give up this easily, I've come to far," he said aloud in the sternest voice he could muster. Even he had to admit it still sounded weak and he was glad he alone heard it. He shook his head and looked around him again, squinting at the harsh sun. It had always shone bright when he wished, but it had never beaten down on his land like this. Everywhere he looked images of what was once there haunted him and so he decided quickly to follow an old path he seemed to have found. There had to be someone out there, if not in the Labyrinth, then somewhere else in his kingdom. Everything couldn't have died or he would have found at least bones by now and he hadn't, not even after he'd kicked at a few suspicious lumps in the dust. That meant that the creatures that once inhabited this place had to be somewhere else in his kingdom. His Labyrinth, his pride and joy, had taken over a half of his land, so if they were somewhere out of it, he'd be able to find them quickly. Not sure whether he should waste his strength on flying, he settled for his current human-type form and left, awestruck by the destruction that one little girl had caused.


	2. The Promise Of A New Beginning

Part one: ****

Part one:

Sarah Williams sighed heavily and closed the cover of her laptop. It was seven o'clock at night and she'd been stuck at this makeshift workstation since eight that morning breaking only once for lunch. Business trips had never been easy on Sarah, but she'd never been quite this busy before. She was here only for a week before she headed back to her apartment. Right now, she inhabited her old room as she opted for family rather than the company-paid hotel. She seldom saw her family anymore, living now across the country in California so jumped at the chance to stay with them. She sat now at what used to be her old dresser, but had been converted into the desk she'd been stuck at for the last eleven hours. She stood and stretched; she wanted to go spend time with Toby, even if he was now just turned twelve. She may not have been as high in his book as she had been when he was a toddler, but she still had the "big sister charm" and she intended to use that to her advantage. She smiled to herself and looked around her. Most of her toys were gone, just a few precious ones she couldn't part with adorned the shelves. Her eyes landed on her music box and stopped. Her smile turned wistful, then sad before disappearing altogether. Visiting family was nice, but she'd be glad to go home to her apartment and her fiancée. There were too many memories here. She sighed again and tore her eyes away and headed downstairs, calling for Toby.

************

The temperature had dropped steadily with the sun and Jareth could now see his breath as he breathed. His eyes could still see perfectly in the dark, but he knew he'd have to stop soon and rest for the night, he wasn't strong enough to go on much longer. Suddenly, something caught his eyes and he strained to see over the top of the hill he was climbing. The rest of his kingdom was just as dead as the Labyrinth, so the glow of a fire surprised him, and gave him a rush of hope. Still, his pace did not quicken as he continued to walk. Sure enough, as he crested the hill, he saw the fire of a small camp with people sitting around and cooking. The king smiled, so there was hope. He walked further towards the fire and stopped only when he'd been noticed. Gasps ran through the motley crowd assembled as well as whispers of his name. Finally, a small dog-like creature stood and rushed over to him, holding a makeshift torch to light the tall stranger's face. 

"Your majesty," Sir Didymus bowed deeply, "We thought it was you, but…" 

"But you thought I was dead, correct? Well, I am not," Jareth replied, a twist of a smile beginning but dying before it could show too much. 

"Yes, we are glad to see you, sire," the little fox said as he began to lead his king towards the warmth of the fire. The entire crowd that had been at the camp was watching, marveling that their king was alive, and dumbstruck by how pale and weak he looked. 

"Glad to see me? Why, I didn't know I was so well liked, Didymus," the king replied, slowly returning to himself. It was easier when he wasn't alone. He saw the fox looking for words and chuckled dryly, "It's no matter now. I'm here and I'm going to need your help to rebuild this place." 

"The entire kingdom, Sire?" Didymus asked. 

Jareth nodded, "Of course. I'm not going to lose my world simply because some air-headed little snot couldn't -" but the king cut himself off here. He'd been dwelling on her for the past decade, he had to move on. 

Finally, Hoggle spoke up for the first time, "She's been calling us." Jareth raised an eyebrow, 

"Has she?" 

The dwarf nodded, "Yeah, wells, not in last years, but for a while she was." 

"I see," the king said coldly, "And did you ever answer her?" 

"Just that first time, Sire," Didymus answered. 

"Just once?" Jareth asked incredulously, a cruel note in his voice, "My _loyal_ subjects have respected my wishes, even when you thought me dead? How thoughtful." 

"Sarah sad," Ludo contributed, still feeling kinship to the lost teenager that once cared for him. 

"Is she, Ludo? Well, how horrible. She has gone on with her life and left mine in ruins. It is time to forget her and move on. This place must be rebuilt," Jareth said. 

Didymus, who had always been friends with the king, even after his "betrayal" by befriending Sarah, could see that this conversation had taken a lot out of the king. "Sire, I heartily concur. The Lady has been gone ten years and there are many more important matters at hand that we will be more than happy to assist you in. But I think it best if we start with the sun tomorrow for all the rest we can get, we will need," he offered. 

Jareth looked at him thankfully, "Yes, Didymus, rest now, all of you. Tomorrow we begin anew."


	3. Watching

AN: I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews so far ****

AN: I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews so far. I hope this is living up to your expectations. If it isn't, though, tell me. I accept flames as well as positive comments. I know this chapter is short, but I plan on uploading part three tonight as well. I have a basic idea of where the story is going and how it will end, but I'm not quite sure how it will get there. Anyway, enough rambling, just wanted to thank you all. Here we go! ~Saphire (yes, I know there should be two p's, but I don't like the way sapphire looks.) ;-)

******************************

Part two:

In an hour, the entire camp was at rest. The entire camp except for Jareth. Aside from plotting how to rejuvenate his kingdom and find the rest of his subjects, he was dwelling on the conversation he'd had about…that girl. He heaved a sigh and felt the weight in his heart again. "Ten years, you'd think I'd be over this," he said to himself. He shook his head at his own folly, then considered something. Holding his breath, he conjured a crystal, breathing a sigh of relief as it appeared almost effortlessly in his hand. This was a good sign. Not quite perfect though as he still had to put some minor thought into it, but not altogether bad. He turned the globe slowly in his hands, watching as it caught the light from the fire and reflected the colors in his mismatched eyes like sparks. After some hesitation, the crystal began to glow before sharpening into an image. It was the outside of a creamy white apartment building with a bright sun, clear sky, and many shady palm trees. The image shifted and the door of apartment C12 was in Jareth's view. Again, the image shifted and he was inside. His breath caught, at last the image he had been waiting for. Sarah stood in the middle of her bedroom, looking out the window. The king was awestruck by her. She had grown…..no longer the little girl he knew of yesteryear. This Sarah was tall, proud, curvy, mature. His eyes followed her warm brown hair that seemed to absorb the sun and radiate it rather than reflect it. He swept over the profile of her face, her perfect nose, full lips, stormy eyes, down her graceful neck, the curve of her now full breasts which showed clearly through her shirt, the line of her flat stomach, the sensual curve of her hips, down her thighs, down the sinewy line of her tanned legs and calves, her strong ankles, her delicate feet. He etched her image in his mind, burned it before his eyes so that when his lids closed, he could still see her. He sighed and with a small wave of his hand, the entire crystal disappeared. "Time for rest," he commanded himself.

*******************************

Sarah stood looking out over the great city of Los Angeles. She had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her, a feeling she hadn't felt in ten years… She mentally slapped herself, 'Snap out of it!' That chapter of her life had long since been closed, over and done with. Suddenly, the feeling was gone and Sarah turned from the window to see her fiancé come in the room. She offered him a smile as he set a vase of fresh flowers on her dresser. He returned the gesture as he walked over to her and embraced her, kissing her sweetly. Sarah returned the kiss as best she could, but, for the first time ever, she felt something different, something lacking. She frowned as they pulled apart. Her fiancé, Ben, noticed her expression, "What's wrong?"


	4. Meeting

AN: I know that the last chapter ended abruptly, and I know that this one doesn't pick up at that same point ****

AN: I know that the last chapter ended abruptly, and I know that this one doesn't pick up at that same point. This was intentional. I love writing stories (though this is my first Labyrinth fic and I'm nervous and proud), and I do my best to convey the images, situations, and feelings I have in my imagination to the reader. However, I also don't think a story should baby the reader. Some things should be left to the imagination. So, if it seems that I leave parts out, that's because they're not all that important to the plot. Just think of a movie fading to black. Ok, I just felt I should explain that. Enjoy and please keep the reviews coming….as I said, this is my first attempt at a Laby fic. ~ Saphire

Part three:

Sarah looked all around her. This place seemed so familiar to her, but it was in ruins. She was almost certain she'd never been here before. The sun was brutally hot and Sarah wiped the sweat from her brow. A hot, dry wind blew and, with nothing else to do, Sarah followed it. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw pieces of a once imposing castle at her feet. "The Labyrinth," she whispered, "What happened to it?" 

"What happened to it? _You_ did, Sarah," a familiar British-sounding voice accused. 

Sarah gasped audibly and spun on her heel. There, reclining on a large bough of a dead tree, was the Goblin King. His back rested against the tree's trunk, one leg stretched out along the bough, the other bent at the knee. His one arm rested against his raised knee and held a peach. The other hand held open an ancient looking book that the king was reading. Jareth took an exaggerated bite from the peach, savoring it fully before waving it away with his hand. Quickly, he finished his page and rested the book open and page-down on his lap. At last he turned his gaze towards the woman that had been watching his every move intently. He wanted to smile, but his anger and exhaustion wouldn't let him. 

"Hello, Sarah," he said, his voice cold, yet eerily seductive to Sarah's ears. 

"Jareth," she breathed. This time, the king did smile, but Sarah wasn't sure what emotion was behind it. The Goblin King disappeared from the tree and reappeared standing directly in front of Sarah. Ten years hadn't done much for her height and Jareth still towered over Sarah. 

"So, I'm not forgotten after all this time," Jareth mocked softly, staring down at the now-grown Sarah. 

His anger was quickly melting with her being so near, but he was still bitter. Bitter about everything: what se had done to him, to his land with her words, what she had done to his heart, to his soul with her rejection. 

Sarah couldn't stand the way Jareth's mismatched eyes bore into hers, sparks flying behind his gaze. This was why she didn't like being around him. It was too much, he was too much and she found herself just as scared of him as she'd always been but damned if she'd let him know. She took two steps backwards for some much-needed space. 

"Yes," Jareth smirked, "I am still remembered. But, Sarah, what would your fiancé say to you looking at another man like that?" 

Sarah crinkled her nose in distaste; the word fiancé seemed offensive when Jareth said it. 

"I - I love him," she finally stammered. 

"Indeed," Jareth said shortly with a short, derisive snort. 

Sarah cleared her throat, why should she explain her engagement to Ben, why should she be scared of this Fae before her? 

"What do you mean _I_ happened to this place?" her voice still trembled and she cleared her throat again. 

Jareth watched her carefully, letting her know that her shift of topic didn't escape him. Finally, he continued, "I mean just that, Sarah. This destruction is at your hands." 

"But - but how?" 

"Really, I'm sure you remember. Six words, Sarah. You didn't think they could do so much, did you?" 

Sarah shook her head. 

"No, that was your problem, my _dear_. You never did really stop and think." 

After a long pause, Sarah found her voice again, "Is anything - is anything left?" 

"You mean of the land? Of the Labyrinth? No, nothing," Jareth replied coldly. 

"What about - ?" but Sarah couldn't bring herself to finish her question. 

"Hoggle? Ludo? Didymus? Alive, for now. Most of my subjects still hang on, for now. Why? Were you worried when they didn't answer, Sarah?" he mocked her. 

Anger flashed in her eyes, "You! It was you who wouldn't let them answer me!" 

"Sarah - " 

"Bastard! How could you!? I was so worried - " 

"Sarah!" his crisp voice cut her off immediately, "I had nothing to do with that. I was busy elsewhere - " 

"Where?" she accused, not believing him. 

Jareth arched his eyebrow and she took the hint not to interrupt him, "They didn't answer you because they didn't want to. And, furthermore, do you honestly expect me to believe you cared so much about them? You've forgotten most everything. I'm not even sure why you're here now." 

"I was going to ask you the same thing." 

The king smiled mockingly and shrugged, "I had nothing to do with this, Sarah. You are here because you want to be." 

"This is a dream, then?" 

"You always were quick." 

Sarah glared at him, "Shut up. I don't know why I'm here. I certainly didn't dream it. You're right, I had almost forgotten. And good riddance at that -" 

"Enough!" Jareth said, "It's time for you to wake-up, Sarah. I have better things to do than stay here and 'reminisce' with you." 

With that, he tossed a crystal in Sarah's direction and her world went black.

***********

Sarah woke up in a cold sweat, gasping. The Labyrinth! "Did I really do that? Or was Jareth tricking me? Or was my mind just playing tricks?" she whispered. 

Beside her, Ben stirred and opened his eyes, "Sarah? Are you ok, honey?" 

Sarah turned sharply in his direction, forgetting he was even in the room, "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

**********

Jareth watched Sarah disappear, then collapsed to the ground, tired and almost completely drained. He knew it was stupid to waste his power on Sarah, but he'd be damned if he let her knew how weak he was…if he let her know exactly what her words had done to him. Still, he had wasted a lot of his precious magic on her, and he needed every ounce he had to rebuild his kingdom. More than that, seeing her and fighting with her had brought many emotions to the surface for him. He needed to get control of them if he was to save the Labyrinth. He needed to save it, it was his life.


	5. Scratching the Surface

Part four: ****

AN: I just wanted to thank everyone again for their reviews. They mean so much to me, especially since this is my first Labyrinth fic and it's quite unlike anything I've ever written. I thrive on reviews and honest opinions. Thank you again. Oh, and I know I said this at the beginning, but I'll say it again, I do not own anything from or relating to the Labyrinth. I'm just borrowing a few characters and places to play with them, but I'll return them unharmed….well, I wouldn't mind keeping Jareth for a while…. ;-) Saphire 

****

Part four:

Five or so minutes later, the king was still resting on his knees in the dust, bent over and head bowed. The sun from Sarah's dream had set and the moon was back, signaling that it was indeed still night. Jareth savored the cool air of the moonlight.

"Didymus, come out, I know you're there," he suddenly said without changing positions. 

Sir Didymus tentatively stepped out from behind a pile of crumbling bricks from the castle, "Your majesty." 

Finally, Jareth straightened a little, but made no move to get up. He locked his scrutinizing gaze on the little fox-knight before him, "Why were you here?" 

"Sire, I wanted to see if she -" 

"If she still cared? If she ever thought of calling you?," Jareth paused, "I think you have your answer, Didymus." 

The fox nodded solemnly, "Yes, sire." 

"Didymus, we are alone here, she has gone. You needn't be so formal. Tell me what's on your mind." 

Didymus considered. Jareth was certainly his friend and he knew he could trust the king, and keeping him here would give him more time to recover some strength, but he wasn't sure if the king would like what advice would be offered. 

"Well?" Jareth asked impatiently as he slowly stood up to his full height, wiping the dust from his clothes. 

Didymus took a breath, "I think, Jareth, that you confuse her." 

Jareth arched an eyebrow, "Confuse her? How? I thought I was perfectly clear in answering her. She wanted to know what happened to this place and I told her." 

"But you never explained why," Didymus pointed out. 

The Goblin King waved his hand dismissively, "I don't see how that should matter. Besides, you heard her, I never got the chance to explain." 

"Jareth, -" 

"I recognize that tone, Didymus, I'm not sure I like it," Jareth said, wincing. 

Didymus shot him a look and started again, "Jareth, you were angry with her, and she was angry with you. If you want her to ever forgive -" 

"I DO NOT want her forgiveness! Forgiveness for _what_, anyway? I've only ever done what -" 

"Jareth, please. You asked what I thought and I'm telling you." 

"There's that tone again, Didymus. I told you I didn't like it," he sighed seeing his friend's determined look, "Continue." 

Didymus nodded, "As I was saying, if you ever wish to _talk_ with her without arguing," Didymus rephrased his words a little and noticed Jareth seemed appeased, "then try not to be angry with her. She feeds off of your emotions -" 

"Like a leech," Jareth spat. 

Didymus gave up and sighed, shaking his head, "Perhaps it's best we return to the camp, Sire. It's almost dawn and you should rest more." Wordlessly, the two headed back towards the camp.

*************************

After finally convincing Ben that nothing was wrong, Sarah stealthily slipped from the bed and into the adjoining bathroom for some privacy. She looked at herself in the mirror, "What kind of dream was that? It's been ten years since I've even thought of that place." Sarah shook her head, that wasn't exactly true. Her adventure in Jareth's Labyrinth was always with her, in the back of her mind like some kind of pleasant fairy-tale. But she hadn't had a dream about the Laby - no that wasn't exactly true either. "Say it, Sarah," she told herself, "You haven't had a dream about Jareth in ten years." That was what struck her as odd. While most memories had faded, she'd managed to keep what she wanted to remember from the Labyrinth. And Jareth had made…well, an impression on her that she didn't think she'd forget. But, seeing him suddenly after ten years reminded her of how absent he'd been. "He looked the same," she commented aloud, finding comfort in the noise. She sighed, the Goblin King had indeed looked the same to her, every bit as seductive, every bit as scary. But there was something different, something wrong….and she couldn't put her finger on it. "Of course there's something wrong, you twit," she scolded herself, "You obliterated his entire kingdom." But it was more than that. Something about Jareth himself. After a few minutes of pondering, Sarah decided to give up. "He's made it clear he has better things to do, so just forget it. Just go on remembering the Labyrinth like you always have, a dream," she instructed herself before she got back into bed next to Ben. Still, she lay awake until her alarm came on.


	6. The Power

Part five: ****

Part five:

Before Jareth was even fully awake, he could feel the power course through him. He sat up straight and looked down at his own gloved hands. A satisfied smile graced his lips. 'Finally,' he thought. It had been near two weeks and he was beginning to wonder if he had come back too soon, too weak. But, now he could feel the power flow back into him. True, he wasn't what he once was, but it was a start. Besides, he had an eternity after he rebuilt. Effortlessly, a crystal formed in his hand. The Goblin King began to leisurely swirl it around his hand in a gravity-defying manner before tossing it into the middle of a knot of sleeping goblins. The crystal exploded with a loud pop, scaring the goblins awake and sending tem scurrying in all directions. The king chose the unfortunate goblin closest to him and, with a flick of his wrist, the poor creature disappeared with a surprised yelp. Laughter bubbled up inside Jareth as he thought of the goblin finding itself deep inside the Bog… at least where the Bog _used_ to be; he wasn't sure if it was there anymore. He shrugged, oh well. Finally, the laughter he'd been holding back escaped as he rose to his feet. All movement in the camp stopped once the sound was heard. This was no longer the weakling who could barely walk a mile, this was the Goblin King, as cruel and imposing as ever…and determined more than ever to rebuild the Labyrinth.

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo looked up to Jareth at the sound of his laughter. "He's back," Hoggle said. Didymus nodded solemnly.

*************************************

Ever since that night two weeks ago, Sarah had been trying to dream herself back into the Labyrinth. Everything she'd been forgetting or repressing for the past ten years came back in a rush. She wanted to see her friends. She wanted to know exactly what Jareth had been doing if he wasn't keeping her friends from answering. But, she couldn't get back, and the harder she tried, the further away she got. Now, Ben seemed to notice something wrong. Sarah realized she'd have to give up her attempts soon before Ben really thought she was insane. Sarah looked into her mirror, seeing her tired reflection framed by a rainy Sunday sky. She sighed, finally coming to a decision. "Jareth?" she asked hesitantly…… Nothing. 'Dammit, don't ignore me!' she thought. "Jareth? Please, I need to speak to you," she asked louder.

************************************

Jareth was confused. The power he'd felt that morning had been coming and going in waves leaving him dizzy and angry. He had no idea what was happening to him and, to make matters worse, he hadn't been able to do a damn thing to help the goblins rebuild. There was only so much the goblins could do with the limited resources they had. Besides, buildings and walls would be useless in a barren land. But, the Goblin King was rendered helpless.

"Jareth?" a faint voice called. 

"Not now, Sarah," Jareth growled softly without even pausing in the path he was pacing. Suddenly, he stopped and his head jerked up as he realized what he'd said. 

"Jareth? Please, I need to speak to you." 

Sarah? Was calling _him_? She needed _him_? Without much more hesitation, he transported himself to Sarah's apartment.


	7. The Weakness

AN: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews ****

AN: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sooooo glad to know you're all enjoying this. I've been sick lately, so I haven't been online to get this part out. Sorry for the delay. I have up to part nine written so far, and this story has taken an interesting turn. It's odd, I started out writing this story, but now it seems to be writing itself. And I would like your opinion on something. It was my intention to make this strictly a Sarah/Jareth story, however there is another character that just seemed to write himself into part eight. He's not a very big character, or important, as of yet, and I was wondering. Do you think I should cut him out or leave him in?? Any suggestions are welcome. Now, on with the story!

****

Dislcaimer: As I've already said, Sarah, Jareth, the Labyrinth and any of the other characters and places I use that appear in the movie aren't mine. I wish they were, but then I'm not sure I'd like to be responsible for all of Jareth's actions. So, I'll let Jim Henson Productions keep him and I'll just play with him every now and then. And don't sue, my checking account has a - in front of the numbers so it won't do any good.

****

Part six:

When Jareth appeared in Sarah's room, her back was to him, head bent in her hands. The Goblin King stood silently for a moment, merely watching her. Finally, he decided to make his presence known. 

"You needed to speak to me?" he asked expectantly. 

Sarah's head jerked up and she whirled around in her chair to see Jareth in all his regal glory standing by her bed, arms folded across his chest impatiently. Luckily, Sarah had called him when he'd had enough power to do something about it, but Jareth had no idea how long that would last and he definitely did _not_ want Sarah to see him weak. 

"I - I thought for a while that you weren't going to answer," Sarah finally said. 

Jareth smirked at her, "Tempting, but no. Here I am, Sarah. Why? Would it have bothered you if I had ignored you?" 

Sarah struggled for an answer. Of course it would've bothered her, but she wasn't going to stroke his ego like that. 

Jareth's smirk broadened as he sensed her inner struggle, "Never mind, I have my answer." 

Sarah narrowed her eyes and glared, but the Goblin King was unimpressed. 

Finally, Jareth spoke again, "What did you need to speak to me about, Sarah?" he asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. 

Sarah regarded him for a moment, not believing that Jareth could be genuine about anything. At last, she answered him, "The Labyrinth." 

His features became suddenly rigid and cold, "What of it?" 

Sarah was taken aback by the biting edge of his voice, "I just thought - " she began to stammer an explanation before Jareth interrupted, 

"Why the sudden concern, Sarah? It's been that way for the past ten years. Why worry now?" 

"Because of the dream." 

"Yes, the dream," the Goblin King said, unfolding his arms and shifting his weight to one foot, "Why dream of the Labyrinth, Sarah? Why, after ten years? Why start suddenly on the very night of my return?" 

Sarah raised a curious brow, "Return? Why were you gone? Didn't you know the Labyrinth was like that? Where did you go?" 

"Nowhere," Jareth snarled, realizing too late what he let slip. 

Sarah sighed, exasperated with the king's lack of answers, "Jareth, I'm just worried about my friends. I had no idea - " 

"They're fine," Jareth cut her off with a frigid voice. 

Sarah wasn't sure, but she thought his words were tinged also with jealousy. 

"How come I haven't seen them, then?" 

Jareth ran a weary hand down his face, feeling the power rush out of him as if somebody had pulled a plug on a drain. But, he could _not_ leave Sarah so abruptly. She would know something was wrong, then. All he could do was stay until he felt the power come back again…however long that would be. 

"I've explained that already, Sarah. They didn't come because they didn't want to." 

Sarah couldn't help but notice that his voice wasn't as strong as before. He seemed paler and older, like he had changed before her eyes. Still, she decided to ignore it since Jareth wasn't calling any attention to it. 

"Why wouldn't they want to?" 

"I don't know," Jareth snapped impatiently. 

"After everything we went through together…I thought we were friends. Oh, and I've missed them so. It's not - " 

"_Don't_ say it, Sarah! For the love of the moon, don't say those words," Jareth cut her off forcefully, visibly cringing, holding his hand in the air. 

Sarah watched in horror as Jareth suddenly blanched and reeled back, stumbling with his arms spread wide to find support that wasn't there before he collapsed on her bed. He groaned softly and held his head, eyes squeezed shut tightly until the world around him stopped spinning. 

Sarah jumped up from her chair and rushed to his side, "Jareth?! Are you alright?" 

Weakly, Jareth held up a hand, stopping her before she could reach him, "Don't touch me." 

Sarah watched helplessly as the Goblin King tried to stand up, but failed. Finally, she stepped forward to help and gently gripped his shoulder. 

"I said don't touch me," he whispered fiercely, wrenching out of her grip, causing himself to fall to the bed once again. This time, he chose to rest for a moment and Sarah sat beside him softly, watching him with some concern. 

"I'm just trying to help," she said softly. 

Jareth rubbed his temples, "I don't need your help." 

This angered Sarah, "The hell you don't! You can't even stand up. Will you please tell me what's wrong?" 

Jareth took a deep breath, still dizzy and not sure whether he had the strength to even continue sitting upright. 

"Fighting with you takes a lot out of me, Sarah," he quipped quietly. 

Sarah looked at him skeptically and still with worry, "It's more than that. Please, tell me." 

Jareth eyed her carefully, "Why do you sound so worried? You hate me, remember?" 

Sarah stood up abruptly, angry again, "Fine, Jareth, then don't tell me!" 

"I wasn't planning on it," he shot back, still weak. 

Sarah put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Whatever, it was a mistake thinking I could talk to you. I'm sorry I even called you here." 

"You didn't summon me, Sarah, you asked. I answered, that's all." 

"Fine, so leave then!" she said, her voice growing shrill with her anger and drilling into Jareth's head. 

"If I could leave, I would have left a long time ago, Sarah," he said, holding his head again. 

"You're stuck here?" 

"For now."

She heaved a sigh and came back forward to him, "Well, lay down then." 

"I don't want your -" 

"Help, I know. You've told me." 

Jareth looked at her with hesitation as he lay back on her bed, "I don't want your pity either, Sarah." 

Sarah looked at him as she helped swing his legs up on the bed, "Believe me, Jareth. I _don't_ feel pity for you."


	8. What the Goblin King Wants

AN: Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews ****

AN: Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews!! Keep them coming! If you don't like it, tell me, my mom freezes me out of the house and I could use the flames to keep warm. Still, I hope you are all enjoying this. You haven't let me know, though, what you think of my plight…and D'Vinnian who has written himself into my story without my permission. So much for this being strictly Sarah and Jareth. What do you think?? Should I cut him out and save him for later?? Or should I see exactly what it is he has up his sleeve?? Any suggestions are welcome.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or anything else, as of yet. And, like I said, I'm glad. I wouldn't want to take responsibility for half of the things that Jareth does. I just enjoy borrowing the characters from time to time. Don't worry, I won't inflict permanent damage. Oh, and don't sue, it's pointless, trust me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to play with Jareth…. ;-)

****

Part seven: What the Goblin King Wants

For the past ten minutes, there had been a strained silence. For the five minutes before that, Sarah hadn't stopped asking Jareth what was wrong. Then, he snapped at her again bringing on another dizzy spell and said silence. Finally, not able to stand it any longer, Sarah moved from her chair to stand over the Goblin King. 

"Are you starting to feel better?" she asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed next to the reposing king. 

Jareth opened his mouth to snap at her again before realizing that she was, for some reason, genuinely concerned. 

He sighed, "Not really." 

Sarah had braced herself for another fight with the often infuriating man. She was surprised when he answered her directly, and took it as a good sign. 

"How long has this been going on?" she ventured. 

Fighting the strong urge to tell her it wasn't her business, the king decided to answer, trying to take Sir Didymus' advice. Besides, he really didn't have the strength to fight with Sarah. 

"The past ten years," he finally answered her flatly. 

He might try talking to her instead of arguing, but he wasn't going to play nice or pretend everything was peachy keen. 

Sarah's eyes widened with realization, "I did this?" 

Jareth nodded. 

"Jareth, I'm sorry -" 

Jareth waved her off, "I know. Nothing personal -" 

"Yes, no, I - I mean… I just had to get Toby back." 

"Yes, no matter the cost," Jareth's voice hardened, " No matter the cost to yourself or me… There were ways around what you did, Sarah." 

"Like what?" she asked, interested. 

Jareth looked at her with some disbelief, "You honestly haven't the slightest clue?" 

Sarah shook her head. 

The Goblin King's face hardened and he nodded shortly, "Never mind." 

Another awkward silence started, but Sarah couldn't let it happen again. He had actually been opening up, but she didn't know what she'd done wrong. 

"Do you need anything?" she asked quietly. 

Jareth looked at her, feeling his power finally returning. 

"Yes," he answered, "I need my kingdom back, Sarah. Unfortunately, my magic isn't strong enough or stable enough to do anything, but I have to keep trying. The Labyrinth can't last much longer without me, and I can't last much longer without the Labyrinth." 

With that barb flung, he promptly disappeared, leaving Sarah with the distinct impulse to cry.


	9. Discoveries

AN: Sorry all that this took so long to get out ****

AN: Sorry all that this took so long to get out. I kept going on the computer and saying "I'll do it tonight, I'll do it tonight." Alas, I did not. Instead I was busy piercing my tongue. Oh, and can I just say that Hot Topic is my favorite store. I got two Labyrinth tee's from there. One with Sarah, Hoggle and the Labyrinth, the other with Jareth holding one of his crystals. Gotta love it! Anyway, you've all been great reviewers and I thank you for that, but nobody told me their opinion on leaving D'Vinnian in the story, so I did. Now, without further ado, the next part of Cherish.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters or places that appeared in it. I DO, however, own D'Vinnian, Kajna, and Peake. Feel free to use them in any story you wish, just let me know first. Oh, and nothing from the Shining belongs to me either. Just had to add that because it's playing on TV and I keep hearing "Redrum, redrum…" in the background… Ok, I'll stop now…. J

****

Part eight: Discoveries

Even though it was mid-afternoon, the room was dark. Thick, deep red velvet curtains hung across the sole window of the room, shutting out all light save one beam. The dust from the room floated in the sliver of sun, giving it shape as it arched to the gray stone floor. Lord D'Vinnian paced the room, passing back and forth through the light, hands held behind his back, lost in deep thought. D'Vinnian was known for his skill in combat and planning and had served as an advisor to the Goblin King for centuries, though he did not look any older than twenty-five. Jareth was his cousin, and the resemblance was there. Lord D'Vinnian had the same blond hair as Jareth, but he kept it one length and tied back. His eyes were also mismatched, but, rather than two shades of blue, his were two shades of green. Jareth and he were the only two fae to have such eyes and it signaled great power for Jareth, great wisdom for D'Vinnian. D'Vinnian had the same tall, lean body as his cousin, but a fuller, kinder mouth, and a small scar across his right cheek from his first battle. D'Vinnian stopped his pacing in the light and looked at the curtains, sighing. He knew what awaited him below. He should feel honored to have the position he currently held….at least thankful. But he was neither. After the tragedy of the Labyrinth, the members of the court had scattered, making their homes elsewhere. For his part, D'Vinnian didn't know what to do with himself. He had spent three years traveling from kingdom to kingdom until Queen Titania had graciously offered a room in their castle. He had stayed with King Oberon and his queen for six years, until he felt he should find lands of his own. So, now he had his lands and his new home, but no sense of belonging, and no means of support. The only thing he knew how to do was advise. He had finally started to sell his advice to royals from throughout the Underground. It had seemed like such a good scheme, but, when King Drathsar had come seeking advice to overthrow Oberon…..it put D'Vinnian in the situation he was in now.

"Lord D'Vinnian," a voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Yes?" he questioned, focusing his eyes on the young page sent by Drathsar to fetch him.

"My king is anxious to hear your answer. He bids you see him immediately," the page said politely, although D'Vinnian knew the king's request had been anything but.

With nothing else to do, D'Vinnian nodded to the page and took a deep breath as he followed to the king's tent. The sun's light nearly blinded him as he stepped outside and his eyes took a moment to readjust. He wasn't too surprised to see Drathsar out of his tent and looking royal. 'Yeah,' D'Vinnian thought, 'royally pissed. Now what? You _need_ the money or you forfeit your house. But, I can't betray Oberon like that. I won't.' He only hoped that Drathsar wouldn't sense his inner struggle as he approached. D'Vinnian certainly didn't need to give him any advantages.

"Ah, Lord D'Vinnian," King Drathsar said, attempting to sound jovial and not even coming close to succeeding, "Have you any plan to help on my quest?"

"I'm afraid, Your Majesty, I do not," D'Vinnian said solemnly.

"Say that again?" Drathsar said, his voice coming through clenched teeth.

"I believe he said he had no answer for you, Drathsar," a voice interrupted from D'Vinnian's left.

Surprised, the lord spun on his heel to face Oberon. He bowed shortly, "Sire."

Oberon acknowledged him with a nod, "Lord D'Vinnian, this is what comes of selling yourself to any royal who comes to call. Some would say it makes you no better than a harlot. I know you feel this is your only means of support, but I believe you now realize you must think of some other way. I am happy to see that you would not offer your help against me, though," Oberon finished his lecture, adding this last comment to soften the blow of the others. D'Vinnian nearly nodded mutely, feeling like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Oberon then turned his attention to Drathsar, "As for you, Drathsar, go back to your land and do not return or the price will be high." Knowing that he was technically still in Oberon's kingdom, Drathsar could do nothing but disappear, leaving a cold wind behind.

After a moment's silence, D'Vinnian decided to speak up. "Your Majesty, what has brought you today, for I know it wasn't King Drathsar," he asked, spitting out the title of king when applied to _that_ man. 

Oberon gave D'Vinnian a mysterious smile, "I had a visitor to my castle today looking for you. The poor little thing thought you still lived there and she spilled her message to me before fainting away. I have fed her and she has rested, after running the distance she has, so now, Lord D'Vinnian, I return her to you." Before D'Vinnian could question him further, Oberon disappeared, leaving a small goblin girl in his place. 

"Kajna? You bring news from the Labyrinth?" D'Vinnian asked the creature, astonished to see it. 

The little goblin nodded, "Aye. I bring an important message." 

After waiting a moment and seeing that Kajna would say no more, D'Vinnian sighed, "Well? What is it?" he said impatiently. 

"His Majesty, King Jareth, has returned," Kajna announced with a proud puff of her chest. She had had two weeks of running across the land by herself to think of just how she wanted to deliver that message for the greatest effect. And she wasn't disappointed. D'Vinnian's mouth fell open and for the first and _only_ time in his existence, he fainted.

****************************************

Peake was so tired. Having one leg be two inches shorter than the other gave him a half-step half-hop sort of walk. And it was exhausting. He'd have certainly given up by now if there ahd been any place to do so. But, this whole place was empty and he'd gone to far to turn back. Normally, being out in the open of the Goblin King's realm would've scared the little goblin out of what few wits he had. Peake had spent the whole of his short, albeit priviledged, life living in Jareth's castle. He couldn't wait to get back to the camp and see he castle again. Funny that the magic hadn't reached out here yet. He shrugged, blindly trusting his king. Maybe the Goblin King wsn't the nicest fae. Maybe he did kick his goblins. But, the goblins and the rest of the kingdom's inhabitants found out the hard way that having Jareth was much much better than having no king…and no Labyrinth. Peake stopped to catch his breath. It would be night again soon and he'd have to find something to hid himself against and rest. Suddenly, his nose twitched as he caught a familiar scent. He pricked his furry ears and could hear the fain popping of logs as somebody started a fire. Peake smiled, his large yet not pointed canines showing. His odd gait picked up speed as he raced towards the fire. He did it! He found one of the other camps.! A few fireys sat by the fire, being unusually quiet. Some fairies floated nearby rather glumly. Some elves and dwarves played a card game. The goblins were mostly already asleep. Everyone woke and picked up their heads, watching as little Peake rushed into the camp, almost tripping. Seeing that he had the entire camp's attention, Peake held up one four-fingered furry hand, signaling them to wait while he caught his breath. Finally, he made his announcement, "King Jareth is alive! He has returned!"

**********************************

Jareth had been silent since his return from Aboveground. Even Sir Didymus couldn't get him to open up. He'd been over-seeing the goblins' task with a grim expression and the camp's positive feeling about the return of their king was fading.

Hoggle looked up from where he was helping Didymus, several other dwarves, and a few of the more intelligent goblins draw up plans for a new castle. He sighed seeing Jareth's face. 

"He didn't tells ya nothing?" 

Didymus glanced up at Hoggle, "Not one thing." 

"Well, someone's gots ta see what's bothering 'im," Hoggle reasoned. 

The fox knew that Hoggle meant himself. "Be careful, brother," he warned, "The king's patience is wearing thin." 

Hoggle nodded before he got up and started to hobble his way to his king.

"What is it?" Jareth asked before Hoggle had the chance to get a word out. 

"We're alls just worried about ya, Yer Highness," he said. 

Jareth shot Hoggle a withering glance, "How touching." 

Hoggle cleared his throat nervously, "Did ya see Sarah?" The dwarf noticed Jareth's slight wince. "What did she say?" he asked quietly. 

Jareth began walking away, "Nothing important." 

He was no more than five paces away before he felt a tug on his sleeve. 

"Sire, sire!! Come quick! The Labyrinth!" the goblin chattered, his eyes lit with wonder. 

Seeing that too many questions would get him nowhere, Jareth followed his subject silently away from the camp. The path they were on was a familiar one and the Goblin King grimaced as he realized they were headed to the spot where Sarah had been in her dream. The grimace completely disappeared when that spot came into view. Shock was showing in every feature of the king's face. His Labyrinth was growing.


	10. A Sign Of Hope

AN: Because it took so long for me to get "Discoveries" out, I thought I'd put up the next part today, instead of Friday as I had planned ****

AN: Because it took so long for me to get "Discoveries" out, I thought I'd put up the next part today, instead of Friday as I had planned. If I remember, and if I get enough feedback, I'll put up the next part later tonight. I know this part's short, but I promise they get longer. I have up to part twelve written (which would be chapter thirteen here because of the prologue). Anyway, here's the next part, enjoy and please R & R.

****

Disclaimer: I forgot to add last time that King Drathsar was mine as well. My bad. I don't think we'll be hearing from him again, but then I wasn't planning on D'Vinnian (who will reappear later, I promise), Kajna, or Peake. So, who knows. As always, I don't own the Labyrinth, or any of it's characters, places,…or David Bowie (damn). Oh the possibilities if I did….hehehe…

****

Part nine: A Sign of Hope

Jareth wondered around gingerly. He carefully ran his hand along the branch that had been dead just yesterday. Now, it was filled with life. The whole area from Sarah's dream was filled with life, flowing with magic. Closing his eyes, the Goblin King followed the flow of magic to its source. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the very place Sarah had been standing in her dream. He moved around the spot a little more, but couldn't deny it. The Labyrinth had a heartbeat again and it was coming from were Sarah had been. Standing there, Jareth could even feel some of his power returning, though it was a feeling he had recently learned not to trust. Finally, he turned to find Hoggle looking at him curiously. 

"Sarah did this," he informed the dwarf quietly. 

Both he and Hoggle remained silent for awhile. Jareth looked around him. The crumbling wall had been repaired going about 50 feet in both directions. The ground was soft dirt rather than harsh dust. Grass lined te side of the wall where no feet had worn it away. Small starflowers grew in clumps here and there. It looked exactly the same as it had. 

Finally, Hoggle threw his courage to the sticking place, "Yer Majesty, maybe Sarah's th' key to this whole mess. If she can undo what she's done, maybe yous oughta bring her back." 

Jareth glared at the now cowering dwarf, "No! I cannot go back there! I will _not_ beg her!" 

"But, Yer Highness, what other way ya got?" 

Jareth opened his mouth, but realized he had no answer. With a low growl of frustration, he produced a crystal and disappeared.

"Where's the king?" Didymus asked as Hoggle approached the camp. "He went ta get Sarah ta come back and help." Sir Didymus smiled as best as his muzzle would allow, "So, there's hope after all."


	11. I Will Not Beg

AN: Sorry that this is being put up so late tonight, but I had the day from hell at work ****

AN: Sorry that this is being put up so late tonight, but I had the day from hell at work. I didn't even get home until 8:30 tonight! Anyway, this part is a bit longer, so enjoy it. And please, R & R. ~ Saphire

****

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this for every chapter? You should know this by now….

****

Part ten: I Will Not Beg

Sarah couldn't get interested in the movie on TV. Instead, she snuggled closer to Ben. He started to slowly rub her shoulder, kissing the top of her head, 

"Feeling better?" he asked gently, referring to her odd behavior the past two weeks, especially yesterday. 

Sarah looked up at him and nodded. He brushed his lips gently across hers and she sighed, 

"How do you put up with me?" 

Ben laughed softly, "Patience. Miles and miles of patience." 

Sarah giggled and he pulled her into a deep kiss. Sarah had almost lost herself in the kiss, but she felt somebody watching her. Glaring at her was more like it. Still kissing the insistent Ben, she opened her eyes. There, behind Ben, stood Jareth, arms crossed and glaring at her. She gasped and broke her kiss with Ben. Her fiancé looked at her inquisitively, then turned to follow her gaze. Sarah held her breath, waiting for Ben's reaction. Seeing nothing, Ben turned back to his fiancée. 

"What's wrong, Sarah?" he asked. 

Sarah blinked at Ben, "N - nothing," she stuttered. 

Ben shrugged and leaned in for another kiss. Sarah had just closed her eyes when she heard someone clear their throat. She glanced over Ben's shoulder to see Jareth, who had moved a few steps closer. He still looked angry, but now there was an amused glint to his gaze as he raised his eyebrow. His typical mocking smirk was on his face. Ben sighed, seeing he had lost Sarah's attention once again. He turned once again, but still saw nothing. 

"What are you looking at, Sarah?" he asked, exasperated. 

He reached his arm out and passed his hand in front of him as if looking for something. Sarah gave a surprised little cry as his hand passed right through Jareth without resistance. She had to remind herself of his similar trick in the Escher Room all those years ago. The amusement in the Goblin King's eyes grew so that his gaze seemed to dance. Sarah blinked deliberately, but he was still there, head cocked to the side, watching her intently. 

Sarah stood up abruptly, gaze fixed on Jareth, "I - I'll be right back, Ben," she said hurriedly, rushing to her room and shutting the door. 

Ben sat for a moment, completely bewildered, but he could've sworn he heard a man laughing. Yet, when he turned his head, no one was there. 

"Maybe I need some air," he said to himself, hastily heading for the door.

Sarah glared at Jareth as he leaned against her bedroom door. 

"That was - amusing," the king said finally. 

Sarah exploded, as he figured she would, "Amusing!?!? What the hell do you think you're doing!? Why are you even here?!" 

Jareth didn't move a muscle and showed no sign of regret for walking in on Sarah and Ben. Sarah paced in front of him, trying to get some handle on her anger so as not to strangle the Goblin King leaning so nonchalantly against her door. She could feel his eyes follow her as she walked, the anger to his gaze returning, and she blushed at the situation he had found her in. He was indeed angry with her, and she was even angrier with herself for feeling guilty, like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. She raked a hand through her hair, and spun on her heel to face Jareth. 

"Answer me, dammit!" she demanded. 

Jareth's jaw clenched. He wasn't used to anybody demanding anything of him. Add to that he upset at finding her kissing her deplorable fiancé…he was finding it hard not to walk to her and shake some sense into her beautiful head. But, that wouldn't help his cause. As if her demanding tone wasn't enough, he actually had to try and be _humble_ before her. 

After a moment to compose himself, the Goblin King decided to speak, "I came here to talk to you about the Labyrinth." 

Sarah did a double take; he had just ignored what she'd said. 

"W - what? The Labyrinth? What does that have to do with you just barging in on Ben and me?!?" she exclaimed, frustration mounting. 

Jareth's gaze bore into hers, causing Sarah's face to flush, "Believe me when I say that was as unpleasant for me as it was for you." 

Sarah's mouth dropped open. That bastard! How was she supposed to respond to that? 

"How - how dare you?!" she shrieked, not being able to think of anything better. 

"I am a king, Sarah, as you tend to forget. I do as I please," Jareth responded coolly. "Now," he continued holding up a hand to stop Sarah before she could interrupt him, "I didn't come here to discuss that pitiful excuse for a fiancé -" 

"Stop it! Just stop! You don't even _know_ him." 

The king raised an eyebrow, "Do I have to?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked accusingly. 

Jareth pushed himself from the doorframe and advanced toward Sarah, speaking and gesturing all the while. 

"It means, Sarah, that I don't have to know him to know what he's like. Let me guess. You met in a public place somewhere, maybe and office party. You were by yourself and _he_ came over. He started a conversation, fed you some lines, snuck his arm around you and left with your number. He waited for you to tell him you loved him first before he'd say it. When you fight, he buys you cheap trinkets to pacify you. He does the same for holidays, birthdays, and anniversaries - when he remembers them. He doesn't like Toby, but grins and bears it to stem off a fight. And, for a proposal, he took you out to dinner, the same tiny, over-priced place from your first date, then to a park where he fed you more meaningless lines - no LIES - about his love and asked 'will you marry me', presenting you with that pitiful excuse for a diamond ring to show his supposed undying love. Am I right?" 

By the time he had finished, he had Sarah backed up against the bed. Sarah flushed a scarlet red, he mouth hanging open. She had first met Ben when a few of her co-workers had dragged her to a bar. She hadn't been looking for anyone, but somehow, Ben had left that night with her number. He had taken Sarah to the same restaurant as their first date the night he proposed…in the park. But, the rest, it wasn't true, it couldn't be true. Jareth was standing mere inches away from her, his eyes glowing with his anger. She could feel his warm breath fan across her face, smell his unique scent of magic and something else she knew only as him, and could feel the aura of power around him. She couldn't think like this, it was dizzying, _he_ was dizzying, and she needed space. But, when she went to back-up, her legs hit the bed and she lost her balance, landing in a sitting position on the bed. Sarah felt tears burn her eyes and quickly looked down, willing them away. Jareth watched her carefully and sighed, letting the anger fade from his body. He moved and sat down next to Sarah, but she wouldn't look at him. 

"Sarah?" he questioned. 

Nothing. 

He sighed again, chasing his remaining frustration away as he heard her sniffle. Gently, he reached and cupped her chin in his gloved hand, turning her to face him. Sure enough, small tears escaped her eyes, rolling down her still flushed cheeks. He reached with his other hand and wiped them away softly, wishing he wasn't wearing gloves and could feel her skin, then quickly chasing that thought away. 

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, surprising even himself. He never apologized…at least not that easily. "I should keep my opinions to myself…I will in the future." 

Sarah looked at him blankly, more tears rolling down her face. 

He used both hands to cradle her face, using his thumbs to wipe her tears, "Don't cry, please. I'm sorry." 

Finally, Sarah found her voice, "It's - it's ok." 

She pulled from his grasp and wiped at her face. Jareth watched her quietly, astounded at his own words, and pleased that Sarah had forgiven him. He had taken his speech too far, letting his anger get the better of him…he truly hadn't mean to make her that upset. After a stretched moment of silence, Sarah decided to speak, 

"What - what did you want to talk about, Jareth?" 

The Goblin King shook himself from his thoughts at her voice, "Oh.. The Labyrinth." 

"Why? I already know I'm responsible for everything…you've made that crystal clear." 

"No, there's more," Jareth started. 

"What more could I have possibly done to it? It's already gone…my friend's hate me….you hate me -" 

"I don't hate you, Sarah. I am angry with you, yes, but I don't hate you." 

"But why are you angry with me? I didn't do it on purpose! I had no idea -" 

"You would if you had thought about it. But, that's not the point. I want you to come back with me." 

Sarah stared at him in shock, "You what?" 

Jareth had predicted her shock. After all, their last conversation…and most of this one, hadn't given her any reason to believe anything other than he _did_ hate her. He was glad he'd at least been able to clear up that point. 

"I said, I want you to return to the Labyrinth with me. There is something I wish to show you. It's vital that you come back." 

"Go back? With you? Why should I? What could I possibly -" 

"Sarah, please, I will not beg you." 

"Then it can't be that important, can it?" Sarah snapped, hating the arrogance that had seeped back into his voice with his last statement. 

Jareth's eyes widened; a moment ago, this girl - no this woman - had been crying and confused and now she was back to being just plain stubborn. Honestly, he had never understood women, he didn't think he ever would. 

"Sarah, it _is _important" 

"Give me one good reason why, Jareth." 

He was tired of being humble, and still surprised at her sudden mood swing. 

He stood up and towered over her, hands at his hips, "Because _you_ were the one that destroyed the Labyrinth and _you_ are going to help rebuild it!" 

Sarah opened her mouth to answer him, but found she couldn't argue his horrible logic. Still, she'd be damned if she went on his command. She couldn't believe this was the same man that had moments ago been holding her and speaking to her so gently. She folded her arms and glared at him. 

Jareth sighed impatiently, "Please," he spat the word out. 

"Fine," Sarah said. 

Before she had even finished, she found herself back in the Labyrinth with Jareth.


	12. Here We Are Again

Part eleven: Here We Are Again ****

AN: Sorry that this took so long to get out. I've been having some serious computer problems…among other things. After finishing with "Just In Time" I was able to get part 13 done so it is on its way. It did not turn out the way I thought it would, this story has gone back to writing me…but I still like the way it turned out. I know this part is short, but more will come soon. Enjoy and please R & R. ~Saphire

****

Part eleven: Here We Are Again

Dizziness spun the changing worlds around Sarah and she grasped onto Jareth's arm to steady herself. The sudden contact startled the king, but he made no move to take his arm back. After a few seconds of letting her get her bearings back, Jareth turned to face her, her hand still clutching his arm. 

"Are you alright?" he ventured a concerned question, though his tone was flat. 

Sarah shook her head to clear it, then realized her hand gripped the Goblin King. Slowly, she relaxed her grip, finally letting go when she knew she could stand. 

"I'm fine," she finally answered softly. After a moment's hesitation, she continued, "What about you?" 

Jareth jerked his wandering gaze back to Sarah. "What?" he asked, incredulously. 

"Well, just…I - I remember the last time, in my room -" 

"I'm fine," Jareth cut her off quickly. 

He did not like having his weakness pointed out to him, especially by Sarah. For her part, Sarah could sense his rapidly darkening mood and began to wonder if this was such a good idea. It dawned on her for the first time that she was at the mercy of the Goblin King's hospitality…or lack thereof. She took a deep breath and gathered her fraying nerves, knowing she'd need them later on. After a strained moment, Jareth decided to speak. "Follow me. I'l show you what I was alluding to before." Without giving her a chance to possibly argue with him, Jareth turned and began walking at a brisque pace. He knew he'd have to rest soon and he wanted to do this before he became over-tired. Left with little choice, Sarah followed, staring daggers at the Goblin King's back.

The walk was relatively short and Jareth found himself breathing a sigh of relief that the spot still lived. Again, he could feel some energy return to him. He stopped walking when he heard Sarah gasp from behind him. He turned to watch her reaction, seeing the scene from her dream changed. For a while, she seemed to forget he was there as she wandered around gingerly, as if afraid to breaking an illusion. Sarah brushed he hand across some low-hanging leaves on the tree she had first seen Jareth reclining on in her dream. There were tiny beads of moisture as if it had recently rained. All around, there was the smell of a forest, the smell of life. 

Suddenly, it dawned on Sarah, "The fireys used to live here." 

Jareth nodded. 

"What happened?" 

Jareth shrugged and leaned against the tree, "I have a few theories." 

"That have to do with me?" 

"Yes." 

"Like what?" Sarah asked incredulously as he gaze still wandered the area. 

"We'll discuss that later. For now, we should head to the camp." 

Sarah finally returned her eyes to Jareth, "Camp?" 

Jareth simply nodded, then moved from his position against the tree. Once again left with no choice, Sarah followed in silence, her brain still trying to process what she saw.


	13. The Walk To Camp

AN: Well, even though I only got one review for the last chapter, here's the next one ****

AN: Well, even though I only got one review for the last chapter, here's the next part. I hope you all didn't decide to desert me…. Maybe this chapter will appease you. It's a bit longer. I'm back into a nice flow of writing. Chapter 14 is almost done and I have a good idea for Chapter 15. Not to mention that if you all like D'Vinnian enough…well, not trying to give anything away, but Cherish might turn into a series of three stories, the last one revolving mainly around D'Vinnian. Let me know what you think. Please, enjoy and R & R! ~Saphire

****

Part twelve: The Walk to Camp

Sarah had given up trying to think of something to say to Jareth and instead watched as the sun set in a near-red sky. She was starting to learn that she preferred Jareth's mocking to his silence. And he still looked tired. Tired….he had better have the energy to send her back. Speaking of which, how long was she stuck here for anyway? Realizing she'd fallen a few paces behind the king, she jogged to catch up with him. Jareth gave her a sideways glance as she reappeared at his side. 

"Well?" he asked impatiently. 

Sarah looked up at him, confused, "Well what?" 

Jareth stopped walking and turned to face her. "I know you're dying to ask me something, so go ahead and ask." 

How did he - ? But, Sarah shook her head, it didn't matter. 

"How long are you going to keep me here? Ben has no idea where I've gone and -" 

"Don't worry about Ben," Jareth cut her off, as he seemed so fond of doing. "He won't be worried about you." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

Jareth gave an impatient little sigh, "Time here has no relation to the time Aboveground. It can move at the same pace, faster, or slower. How else would you explain arriving home by midnight, even though you had just spent thirteen hours in the Labyrinth?" 

"And I suppose it moves on your command, too?" Sarah asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Anger flashed in the Goblin King's mismatched eyes, "Yes," he hissed, "Or at least it used to before _you_." 

"That wasn't my fault!" 

"Oh, no? I seem to recall you said those words all on your own. No one forced you to." 

"And no one forced you to take Toby." 

"You wished him away!" Jareth yelled, losing his control. 

"You had no right -" 

"I had **_every_** right, Sarah. You wished him to me! He was mine. I did you a favor by giving you a chance in the Labyrinth. I didn't have to do that." 

"Then why did you?" Sarah shot back. 

Jareth's voice fell to a venomous whisper, "Because I _thought_ you were different. I realized too late that I was wrong." 

Sarah stared at him, but no words came to her. Jareth saw that he had hit his mark and hurt her, but it wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be. All of the pain, physical, mental, and emotional, that she had caused him and he still couldn't take joy in hurting her. Exasperated with himself and with her, he decided to return to the original topic. 

"When you go back," he spoke quietly, "only a few minutes will have passed, even if it has been a few days here." 

Sarah was still reeling from their last bout of verbal sparring and so said the first thing that came to her mind, "I'm not stuck here? You _will_ send me back?" 

Jareth snorted, "Gladly." 

That, for Sarah, was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Before he knew what was happening, Jareth found himself watching Sarah's retreating form running in the direction thy just came from. After watching stunned for a moment after she disappeared behind the darkening horizon, he regained the power to think. His first thought was to go after her before she got herself into trouble. He laughed at that, "Trouble? Where? There's nothing out there, no Labyrinth." He stood for a few minutes, then spoke to himself again, "That girl could get herself in trouble even if she were locked in a rubber room." He changed into his owl form, a feat that, until now, he'd been afraid to try, and flew after Sarah, fuming about the waste in magic this was costing him.

Without the camouflage and hiding places of the Labyrinth, finding Sarah was easy. Before appearing, Jareth decided to circle over her quietly. She wasn't crying as he had expected her to be. She sat against the tree from her dream, toying with her engagement ring, lost in thought. Jareth looked closer at the diamond that adorned her left hand. The whole situation bothered him to no end. Sarah didn't fit in Aboveground and she deserved more than anybody there had to offer. Certainly more than Ben had. Jareth supposed that when he'd insulted her ring, Sarah thought it was because he thought it was too small. On the contrary, it was too big and gaudy for Jareth's taste. While he may have been a hedonist through and through, loving everything in excess, a gift that special should have meaning behind it. The biggest diamond would be worthless without any meaning behind it. Besides, a single gem of that size didn't look right on Sarah. If she were adorned with many small diamonds all over, that would fit…but not that ring. If Jareth had given her an engagement ring - but the king finally stopped himself here, realizing how far his thoughts had gone. Certainly he had been in love with her ten years ago, there was really no point in denying that, even to himself. But that was ten years ago…things had changed. It was perfectly clear, or so Jareth thought, where they stood. Besides, Sarah was here to help rebuild the kingdom. Love had no place in this. If Jareth had been smart, he would have kept love out of it ten years ago too; he'd expected too much of a child. He held no expectations of Sarah now.

He swooped down quietly, landing on a branch in the tree and changing back to his normal shape. As soon as he did, he realized how much energy his little stunt had cost him. He gave himself a moment before confronting Sarah. With the grace of a cat, he jumped from the branch behind Sarah and twisted so he landed facing her. Startled, Sarah's head jerked up. Her expression didn't move when she saw Jareth standing before her with his hands on his hips. 

"I would appreciate it if you didn't run away. Just because there's no Labyrinth doesn't mean you can't get lost." 

"Your concern is touching," Sarah spat at him. 

Jareth sighed and dropped his hands to his sides, "Sarah, just come with me to the camp. Then you can go hide away and hate me." 

Sarah looked back to the ring on her hand and began toying with it again. Heaving another sigh, Jareth moved and sat beside Sarah, leaning his back against the tree. With almost no magic, he was beginning to feel his age. He winced slightly as he felt how stiff his muscles were and moved slightly until he was comfortable. Finally, he found a good position. 

"What is it, Sarah? Our little argument couldn't have affected you that much," Jareth pointed out, letting his eyes roam that area. 

Sarah looked up at his profile, "Is it that hard to believe I have feelings?" 

Jareth brought his gaze to hers, "That's not what I meant. I'm aware of your feelings. I'm surprised that you care enough about what I say to let it get to you." 

"I don't." 

A flash of emotion passed over the Goblin King's features too quick for Sarah to register. 

"I see," he said slowly, no emotion in his voice, "So, what, then, is bothering you?" 

Sarah looked down, "Nothing." 

Jareth's jaw clenched. 

"You wouldn't understand," Sarah amended quickly, her voice a whisper. 

The two sat in silence, staring at the other and letting their thoughts run wild. Finally, Sarah took notice of how weary Jareth looked. 

"We should probably get to the camp." 

"In a moment," Jareth replied simply, not taking his eyes off Sarah. 

She felt caught by his eyes and swallowed hard. Granted Jareth had been missing from her life for ten years, but, previous to that, when she had just returned from the Labyrinth, she had never imagined facing him again would be as difficult as it was turning out to be. 

"Jareth -" she began but was cut short by his question. 

"Why Ben?" 

Sarah blinked at him in surprise, "What?" 

Jareth stood up and faced Sarah, head cocked to the side in a curious gesture, "Why Ben?" he repeated. 

Slowly, Sarah found her voice. She bit back the answer that first came to her lips, not ready to deal with it. 

Instead, she answered, "Because everything you said about him is wrong." 

Jareth seemed to mull this over as he stretched out his hand to help her up. After a split second of hesitation, Sarah took the proffered hand. Losing her balance as she stood, Sarah fell forward right into Jareth. He put his arms around her waist to catch her, her face against his shoulder. The moment stretched out before Sarah pulled back slightly to look at him, a blush creeping up her face. Still, Jareth kept his arms around her, though he couldn't say why. 

His gaze searched hers, "Are you so sure I'm wrong?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper. 

Sarah stuttered, "I - I don't know." 

Seeming to be somehow pleased with this answer, Jareth let her go. The rest of the walk to the camp was spent in silence.


	14. Friends

AN: Well, here is the part that was giving me so much trouble ****

AN: Well, here is the part that was giving me so much trouble. I'm actually quite pleased with how it turned out. It was NOTHING like what I had planned, but then this story took on a life of it's own around Part Eight with D'Vinnian's arrival. Enjoy and please R&R! And thank you to all who have reviewed so far. You can't ever imagine how much it means to me! I love you all!! ;-) ~Saphire

****

Part thirteen: Friends

Sarah could smell the campfire before she saw it. Even though it was a comforting scent, the butterflies in her stomach multiplied in number. She was that much closer to seeing her friends…the same ones that had ignored her for what she had done to their king and their home. Jareth paused suddenly and looked at Sarah. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, breaking their utter silence since that…incident. 

Sarah took a deep breath and lifter her chin in defiance, "I'm fine." 

A light smile broke out on Jareth's face and Sarah could've sworn that he mumbled something along the lines of, "That's my girl." But, she chose to ignore that and put it on her list of things she didn't want to deal with and they continued to walk. 

"Well, Sarah, allow me to officially welcome you back to the Underground," Jareth announced as they stopped before the now roaring fire. 

Sarah swallowed hard and looked at all of the creatures gathered there. The goblins stared at her and started whispering before a more-than-stern look from their king quieted them. With another, subtle gesture from Jareth, they all scattered to leave Sarah with her friends. Jareth smirked to himself. He had found the goblins to be much more compliant since there was no castle to over-run. He made a mental note to keep the soon-to-be rebuilt castle goblin free. He observed the way Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus regarded each other and wanted to laugh. He could understand Sarah's nervousness, but the others knew he was bringing her back. Surely, they would have thought of something to say. Gently, he placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder, breaking her apparent trance. 

"I will leave you to talk. I'm sure there is much for you to discuss together. Should you need me, you have only to whisper my name," he said. 

Sarah still wouldn't look in his eyes and he wanted to smile, but didn't. Finally, Sarah nodded and Jareth turned and left. Before turning back to the others, Sarah took a deep breath. Looking in Jareth's eyes was not an option. It seemed to be her undoing. However, avoiding his gaze gave Sarah a chance to look at his other - features. For instance, his lips. Oh, how inviting - but Sarah forced her thoughts to a grinding halt. She was stuck now with a decision to make. If she turned around, she'd have to face her friends. If she left, she'd be faced with Jareth. 

"Talk about a rock and a hard place," Sarah muttered quietly before taking one last breath and turning around.

"Sawah back?" Ludo questioned, breaking the uneasy silence. 

Sarah smiled at him, "Yes, Ludo. I'm here to help." 

"Ya mean, Jareth actually was able ta con ya inta comin' back?" Hoggle asked. 

Sarah sighed, "He didn't con me, really. I gave him a hard time, but he's right. I am the cause of this, and I owe it to him to try and help fix it." Sarah moved and sat down, watching the fire for a moment before speaking again, "I'm sorry. I never meant to cause this damage. Not any of it. I had no idea that this would happen, despite what Jareth believes." 

"His Majesty doesn't think you've done this purposefully, my lady," Didymus said. 

Sarah looked at him, "No, you're right. He hasn't said that. But he says I should've thought about my decisions more and I would've known. He said there was a way around what I did, but I don't see it. Do any of you know." 

The three creatures looked at each other. 

Finally, Didymus answered, "My lady, I regret to say it is not our place to tell you. That conversation is reserved solely for you and our king." 

"But he won't tell me." 

"It will be a difficult conversation. His Majesty will wait for the right time, I'm sure," Didymus answered. 

"Sawah friend?" Ludo asked suddenly, putting an end to the previous topic of conversation. 

Sarah laughed, "Of course, Ludo, if you still want me to be."

Jareth watched as Sarah eased into a conversation with her friends. Slowly, a smile edged on his marble face as he noticed more of the old Sarah emerging. He was glad; he had, for a brief moment, feared that the old Sarah was gone forever. But, that was not so. The combination of the old Sarah and the new, grown Sarah intrigued him. Seeing that he wasn't needed right away, he allowed his thoughts to wander back to what had recently happened between them. Jareth thought of all the times they had argued since their sudden reappearance in each other's lives. Each time, it hadn't been a bout anything of true importance or substance. Jareth thought about their brief argument when he had been….detained…at her house. She had actually apologized to him, explaining her actions. He had lost patience when he realized Sarah truly saw no other way to get her half-brother back. It really wasn't her fault, the king rationalized now. How could he have expected her to see now what she had been blind to in her youth? He shook his blond head and sighed. He shouldn't expect her to see, but that didn't mean that he didn't _want_ her to. Suddenly, he grew angry at himself. Love had no place in this, he repeated to himself, feeling an odd pang in his chest. It was the same feeling he had gotten the last time he had said these words to himself He sighed, feeling suddenly weary and old. Right now, he just wanted some privacy. With one last parting glance at Sarah and her friends, he left the camp.

After the initial tension had dissipated, Sarah found herself chatting with her friends as if she had never left. None of them had changed and it brought Sarah back to the days of her youth when she knew magic was real, long before she ever stepped foot in the Labyrinth…long before she had ever met its king. With the thought of Jareth, Sarah glanced around her at the camp. She saw many different kinds of creatures, some resting, some playing small games, some eating, some feeding young ones, but no Jareth. A frown turned the corners of Sarah's mouth down. She hadn't noticed he had left until she missed him…the same way it had been in her real life, not noticing he was gone until one night. 

"What's buggin' ya, Sarah?" Hoggle's gruff voice broke through her thoughts. 

Sarah turned her attention back to him and offered an apologetic smile. 

"I was just wondering exactly how Jareth plans on having me help. Hard labor?" she joked, covering for herself. 

"No, m'lady, I doubt that King Jareth would make you lift a finger in physical labor," Didymus answered, peering at her closely, knowing she was hiding something. 

Hoggle caught on and decided to press a little further, "Didymus is right, ya know. Jareth cares for ya too much ta let yas get hurt doin' something like that." 

Sarah gave Hoggle a sharp look, but couldn't hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. She knew exactly where they were going with that and wouldn't be surprised if Ludo joined in soon. She had to nip this in the bud. She had been using the fire to hide her hands, but now she brought her left hand out, letting her engagement ring catch the firelight. Three pairs of eyes grew wide, even though Didymus had already known of the pending nuptials from spying on Sarah's dream. 

"I'm engaged, guys. Jareth knows it. I guess you could say in a way he's already met Ben…and I don't think he likes him. But that's not important. The only thing that is important right now is this kingdom. I'm here to help, then I'm going back home to my family, and to Ben," Sarah explained. 

Hoggle and Didymus looked at each other, the sad note in her voice not lost to them. 

"Sawah not love Jareth?" Ludo suddenly asked, finally taking his eyes off of his friend's ring and looking into her eyes. 

Sarah flushed a crimson, remembering her list of things she didn't want to deal with. This issue had been at the top of that list. She cleared her throat and stood up, "I think I should try and find where the infamous Goblin King has disappeared to anyway. Good night, all of you. I'll see you tomorrow," she finished, making a hasty retreat. 

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus watched her figure retreat into the distance, then Didymus turned to Ludo. 

"Good work, Brother," he praised the hairy beast. 

Hoggle nodded in agreement before turning back to the fire.

Sarah stood at the border of the camp, looking at the barren land that was once the great maze, comtemplating which way to go. Every direction seemed the same to her, nothing. She looked up at the sky, admiring the stars as she used to on Earth. Since she had moved to Los Angeles, she just hadn't found the time. She smiled as they twinkled. She always thought of the stars as guiding lights. That thought gave her an idea. She looked at the moon off to her left for a brief moment before taking off in that direction. She wasn't sure how, but she knew she'd find Jareth by following the moon. After about five minutes of walking, she noticed that the ground stopped, dropping off into a deep chasm. Her eyes scanned the line of the ground and found Jareth sitting at the chasm's edge, watching the moon. Quietly, she walked over to him and sat down, Jareth never took his eyes from the sky and Sarah eventually followed his gaze. Finally, after a few long minutes of silence, Sarah spoke. 

"I've always loved clear nights like this," she commented, not really having anything else to say. 

She wasn't sure why she was even here, why she had sought him out. She didn't have to, he was a big boy and could fend for himself. Besides, if he had left the camp, then he had obviously wanted to be alone. But, here she was, and she couldn't bring herself to leave. 

"Nights always are - were - the best times in the Labyrinth," Jareth answered her, his gaze still on the moon. 

"It's so peaceful here," Sarah sighed in contentment. 

Jareth nodded, finally looking at her, "Yes. This used to be one of my favorite places as a boy." 

"A boy?" 

Jareth smiled at her and chuckled, nothing mocking in his tone or face, "Yes, Sarah, a boy. Does that surprise you? That I was once an infant, and a child; that I was born just like you were?" 

Sarah blushed, realizing how stupid her question must have sounded. "Well," she hesitated, but decided to be honest, "Yes, Jareth, it does surprise me." 

Jareth chuckled again and clucked his tongue, "I can assure you it is true." 

"So, what, then? You were born, you grew, and then you just stopped aging?" 

Jareth cocked a brow at her, "Yes. When Fae mature, they stop aging. By then they also have enough magic to change appearances and look whatever age they feel best suits them." 

"And this is what you chose?" 

Jareth shrugged, "Not really. This is just what I looked like when I matured. I never bothered to change myself as I was never out to impress anyone." 

Sarah gave him a whistful glance, "You don't look bad, you know." 

Jareth laughed again, jovially, "Why thank you, Sarah. I'm blushing, really. Well, while I may meet your approval, you'll find that I'm one of the older looking faes." 

"So, are you an old fae?" 

"I said older _looking_, not older. And, how would you judge an immortal creature to be old? I suppose you could say I'm middle aged. I'm older than most fae, but one of the youngest of the royal fae. Does that answer your question?" 

Sarah nodded. 

"Why all of this sudden curiosity, may I ask?" Jareth inquired, leaning back to lay on the ground, hands folded behind his head, his legs bent over the chasm's edge, looking up at Sarah. 

Sarah shrugged, "I - I don't really know. I guess because it looks like I'll be here for a few days and I know absolutely nothing about you." 

"Ah, I see." 

Sarah turned her attention back to the moon. After another quiet moment, she turned and looked down that the Goblin King. 

"Do you realize that we had a conversation without it dissolving into a fight?" 

A soft grin slipped across the king's mouth, "Yes, and it was rather nice at that, Sarah. I wouldn't mind trying it again." 

Sarah smiled and lay back next to the king. She reached across her body and offered him her hand, "Friends, then?" 

Jareth looked at her, then her hand, then finally, took her offer, shaking her hand and nodding, "Friends."


	15. Family Reunion

AN: Wow…It's been a while since I posted ****

AN: Wow…It's been a while since I posted. I'm sooooo sorry about that. I haven't even been on the website since the 20th or so (of July that is). On Friday (the 27th), I was 8 rows from the stage at THE Bon Jovi concert, the one taped for VH1 (shown the 29th). I'm from New Jersey, and so's he…..I tell you, it's fate… He's my personal sex god…I love his music….and I was only 8 rows away!! But enough of that, that's not an excuse I know. But, on Saturday morning, when I went to finally update this story, my computer said the site couldn't be found. This is the first success I've had. And, because I've made you wait so long, I'm putting up chapter fifteen tonight. I think that fifteen is one of the more interesting chapters myself. Once again, this story is writing itself, even I'm surprised. I hope Jareth approves, but I hope more that you all approve. Show your forgiveness of my lapse in updates….please R & R!! Enjoy! ~Saphire (PS, My timing really leaves something to be desired. It figures that I got this all ready to be posted at the same time as FF.net had the outage. That's why this AN is so out-of-date. Anyway, my apologies.)

****

Disclaimer: It occurred to me that I haven't posted one of these in a long time. So, there, I posted one. Anyone, anyplace, anything directly from the movie isn't mine. D'Vinnian is, Kajna is, Peake is, and (I totally forgot this one) Drathsar from chapter 8 is. If you want to use any of them, just let me know and stick my name in somewhere. Thanks.

****

Chapter fourteen: Family Reunion

Jareth was up unusually early, rising with the sun. He felt more rested than he had in the past ten Aboveground years. He smiled to himself. It was only a matter of time before the Labyrinth would be what it once was…before _he_ would be what he once was. And, in some twisted way, he had the very person who defeated him, who caused this, to thank for it. The king sighed to himself as he walked around the camp, a handful of the inhabitants beginning to stir. Sarah. Last night had been a shock. He had felt Sarah's presence behind him a few moments before she'd approached. His first reaction had been to cringe. He had wanted peace and was certain that was impossible around her. Sarah's sudden change in attitude seemed to surprise her as much as it surprised Jareth. They had actually agreed to be friends. The idea pleased Jareth more than he thought it would, more than he thought it should. Ah, well, he pondered, maybe the Labyrinth would be rebuilt quicker with them being friends instead of foes. He stopped walking, looking at last where his feet had lead him. His gaze wandered down to the sleeping figure resting peacefully at his feet. Her lips were full and slightly parted as she breathed deeply. Her long hair fell around her shoulders in dark, silky waves. Her plump eyelashes fanned across her milky cheek. His eyes ran over her body much the same way they did when he had watched her in his crystal. She looked beautiful, innocent, as she slept, despite lying on the ground. She shivered slightly in the cool morning air and the small grin that had been on the king's face left. Jareth hoped she had not been cold all night. With a wave of his hand, the extinguished fire blazed to life. Squatting down, Jareth opened his mouth to wake Sarah, his hand hovering just above her shoulder. His actions were stopped as something hit him square in the back. The Goblin King stood up quickly and spun around, glaring down at the little goblin that sat on the ground shaking her head to clear it of the dizziness from her impact. 

"What is it?" Jareth asked quietly, but with impatience. 

The goblin scrambled to her feet and looked up at the king. 

"Kajna," Jareth said, recognizing the messenger he sent in search of Lord D'Vinnian. 

"Lord D'Vinnian has arrived, Sire. We's found Peake at a camp and they're here too." 

Jareth nodded, "Good. Take me to D'Vinnian." 

Kajna nodded and began to scurry away, Jareth in tow. Suddenly, he paused and turned back to Sarah's sleeping form. With another wave of his gloved hand, a blanket appeared over Sarah and a pillow appeared under her head. Jareth smiled as Sarah snuggled into the pillow and sighed contentedly. At least his weak magic was good for something.

Jareth found Lord D'Vinnian near the edge of the camp, looking over the plans for the castle with Hoggle. 

"Lord D'Vinnian," he announced as he approached. 

D'Vinnian's head snapped up from the plans, and, for the first time in a decade, he saw his cousin. And he was shocked by what he saw. Realistically, he knew better than to expect the king to be the same, but he was just a shadow of the Goblin King D'Vinnian once knew and served. Still, Jareth held a commanding presence and D'Vinnian could feel the power slowly returning to his cousin. He smiled, he knew the he wouldn't be in a position of power over his cousin for long. 

Jareth turned to the goblin woman, "Thank you, Kajna. You have done well." 

D'Vinnian's eyebrow rose curiously at this. Since when was Jareth ever kind to his minions? But, he also knew enough to keep quiet. 

"Leave us, both of you. Kajna, go and rest. Hoggle, tend to the fire," Jareth commanded crisply, but not cruelly. 

Without hesitation, Kajna and Hoggle rushed away. 

"Cousin, it is good to see you alive," D'Vinnian said finally. 

Jareth gave him a wry smile, "It was a close call. I was saved by the simple fact of being immortal. I think that was as close to death as I could get." 

D'Vinnian looked at him, "Where _were_ you, Jareth? At first, the nobles formed a search party, but…" he trailed off. 

Jareth shrugged, not really wishing to talk about it, "I wasn't really _anywhere_, Vin." 

D'Vinnian knew enough to know he'd just have to accept Jareth's half-answer. Ten years and a near death experience had done nothing to change the Goblin King's stubbornness. 

"What of you? Where have you been lodging?" Jareth asked. 

"I've been living in Oberon's land, getting myself into trouble." 

"You? The wise Lord D'Vinnian, getting into trouble?" Jareth mocked. 

D'Vinnian smiled, "Actually, cousin, it was my wisdom that got me into trouble. Fortunately, your messenger has impeccable timing." 

Jareth laughed. It felt good to do so. So far, the morning had been going very well. 

D'Vinnian flashed a quick smile at the Goblin King. Something had changed in him. Jareth was different somehow. Determined to get to the bottom of the change in the king at a later time, D'Vinnian turned his attention to the plans, 

"You think these plans will help?" 

Jareth shook his head, "No. The Labyrinth cannot be physically rebuilt. You know that as well as I. This was just a means to distract the goblins," Jareth explained, motioning to the papers. 

"So, what, then, is the key? I can tell you know already." 

Jareth took a deep breath, "The girl." 

D'Vinnian's eyes widened, "The girl? You mean Sarah?" 

"Yes." 

"You've got to be kidding, Jareth! Look at this place, look what she did! I thought you had grown more sense than -" seeing Jareth's sharp glare, D'Vinnian stopped his rant and decided to change tactics. "What makes you think she'd come back to help?" 

"She's already here, Vin. She returned yester-evening. She's grown, Vin, she's changed. We're friends now." 

D'Vinnian shook his head sadly. Jareth may have been a king, he may have been one of the most powerful fae in existence, he may have been wise, hell, he may even have been older, but, when it came to Sarah, Jareth was a fool. He always had been. He had made the Labyrinth easy, made it embrace her rather than strangle her, let her keep the friends she found, protected her, saved her, and loved her and look where it had gotten him. And yet he still foolishly loved her. Well, now at least D'Vinnian knew what the change in Jareth was. 

"I'll say this now, when you can't banish me to an oubliette. You, Jareth, are a fool. She doesn't love you." 

"Love has nothing to do with this, D'Vinnian. I've learned my lesson well. She's here strictly to help."

"If you no longer love her, then what makes you so certain that she's the key to this entire mess?" D'Vinnian asked, not truly believing his cousin's words.

Jareth heard the note of disbelief, but chose to ignore it. He didn't have to prove anything to D'Vinnian. 

"If you allow me to borrow a bit of magic, I will show you," Jareth stated flatly. 

The Goblin King hated - no abhorred - no _loathed_ - no was repulsed by being weak, asking for help. Knowing this, D'Vinnian didn't move a muscle as he agreed. In a flash, the duo disappeared.


	16. Revelations

Chapter fifteen: Revelation ****

AN: WOW! I just got caught up on all of the wonderful reviews you've been posting and I'm speechless. Thank you all sooo much for your support and comments! Of course the only problem is that now I'm nervous about living up to you expectations. I will try, but I find I have little control over this story. So, to answer the question of D'Vinnian being an enemy….not now…at least I don't think so. This just started as a small idea for a romance story…. But, don't be fooled by my insecurities. Please, keep the reviews coming!!! Ideas, comments, suggestions, criticisms (as long as they're not too harsh)…I'll take them all! In the meantime, enjoy…. ~Saphire

****

Chapter fifteen: Revelation

Sarah kicked the blanket from around her. The sun was almost fully in the sky now and the cool night air had warmed considerably. Between the warm sun, soft blanket, and crackling fire, Sarah was beyond toasty. She breathed in deeply, the smell of magic and musk filling her nostrils from the fluffy pillow she clung to. Suddenly, an eye popped open. Fire? Blanket? Pillow? _Magic?_ Sarah had stayed awake last night until the fire had died down, then she had just lain back, not knowing what else to do with herself, and let her exhaustion carry her to sleep. There had been no blanket, no pillow, and definitely nothing that smelled like Jareth. _Jareth?_ Had he been the one to do this for her? 'Of course you idiot! Who else around this camp can do that?' she mentally yelled at herself. After a moment, a smile crept up on her face and she snuggled back down into the pillow, closing her eyes lazily and breathing deeply again. She'd have to find Jareth later and thank him.

D'Vinnian looked around him in awe. "Explain how this happened again." 

"I'm not sure. A few nights ago, Sarah had a dream of this place and myself. I thought nothing of it until a goblin started to stammer something about a live tree. I followed it, and the area had been restored. At first, I couldn't believe it, but it's true. The Labyrinth is getting power from her somehow." 

"But she's human. She has no magic," D'Vinnian protested as he examined the section of wall. 

"I know, but it's her. Somehow, it's her. I'm determined to get to the bottom of it," Jareth stated, content for the moment to just feel the magic of the spot flow around him, into him. 

"What about you?" 

"What?" Jareth asked, confused. 

"Are you certain that you aren't the one doing this? Love, Jareth, is a powerful force and I know you _do_ love her, despite what you say." 

Jareth shook his head, "It's not me, Vin, it's her. Whatever it is she's doing, it affects me too. And, Vin, I no longer love her. That has no place here." 

D'Vinnian regarded the king skeptically, "Does it bother you that she did this?" 

Jareth hesitated, then spoke quietly, "Not exactly. Sarah thought I hated her, but I don't. I've tried to, but I don't. Besides, she is here to correct her mistake. I'm just angry that she did not see the way around what she did." 

"You mean you're angry that she didn't know you loved her?" The king gave D'Vinnian a warning look that D'Vinnian decided to ignore, "Does she see it now?" 

Jareth glared at his cousin, but found he couldn't intimidate him. "No," he finally answered grudgingly. 

"Then she's not really fixing her mistake, is she?" D'Vinnian pointed out. 

Seeing Jareth standing rigidly still, he knew he had hit a nerve. 

"Vin," Jareth growled, "Drop it. The past is the past and I have more important things to concentrate on." 

Before D'Vinnian could think of another probing question, he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He looked and, for the first time since he had appeared as a masked courtier in Jareth's illusion, he saw Sarah Williams. Jareth also heard the noise and spun on his heel, ready to scare away the intruder, but stopped short upon seeing Sarah. Everything stopped, his breathing, his heart, his thought process. When, after a brief moment, he regained the power to think, only one thing came to him. How much had Sarah over heard?

*********************************************************

After lying for a few moments, Sarah finally decided against falling back asleep. Still, she sighed and buried her face in her pillow, groaning in protest as if her alarm had woken her. It wasn't that she was tired, it was just that she was so comfortable. And Jareth's pillow smelled so good. Despite herself, Sarah giggled like a schoolgirl with a crush would. The realization of the comparison startled Sarah suddenly wide-awake. She sat up and looked down, seeing her engagement ring. She just stared at it, recalling Jareth's harsh words.

Hoggle hobbled back to the fire, not surprised at the small comforts the king had given Sarah. Maybe the Goblin King wasn't the nicest fae in the Underground, but he had always had a soft spot for Sarah. It had been that soft spot that had saved Hoggle and his comrades from Jareth's wrath. Hoggle knew the rules well enough to know that that last thing he was supposed to do was befriend Sarah. He should have vanished on the spot into who knows what kind of punishment. His only role was supposed to be showing Sarah the entrance. He had been beyond shocked when, after Sarah had fallen into the oubliette, Jareth had appeared before him, telling him to go help the girl. Of course, it had been under the guise of leading her back to the beginning. And Hoggle had been so wrapped up in his own fear and cowardice that he hadn't even guessed the king's true feelings. Looking back on it, Hoggle was sure that even Jareth wasn't aware of his own true feelings. By the time Jareth realized it, he was already too far into the role of villain that Sarah had given him to ever redeem himself. Hoggle wondered if Jareth had known it was a lost cause. There were plenty of things that Hoggle wondered about now. He had seen the owl outside of Sarah's room the night they so foolishly celebrated the king's defeat. What exactly had Jareth been doing there and what happened to him after he flew off? For that matter, what had happened to the Labyrinth? It had been fine when Hoggle left to visit Sarah, and, when he and the others returned, it was gone. Hoggle sighed, then forced his thoughts back to the present. 

"Mornin' Sarah. Slept well?" 

His gruff voice seemed to startle Sarah from her apparent trance. 

"Oh, Hoggle. Yes, I slept well." 

"The king sent me to tend the fire," Hoggle explained, wanting to gauge Sarah's reaction at the mention of Jareth. 

Obviously, with the sun almost fully risen, there was no longer the need for the fire. But it was the only excuse he had to mention Jareth. 

Sarah blushed, "It was - _kind_ of him….the pillow and such." 

Hoggle nodded, "Yeah, whoever could imagine His Majesty could be kind? He's too arrogant. And cruel." 

Sarah shook her head, "He's not _that_ bad, Hoggle. I mean, of course Jareth's arrogant. But, he's not cruel," seeing Hoggle's look, Sarah decided to clarify, "Well, he can be cruel, but so can I…so can anybody. If you would just talk to him, I - " 

Hoggle looked at Sarah as she stopped abruptly, "What is it, Sarah?" 

"I - I - _why_ am I defending him?" 

Hoggle shrugged, "Only you know." 

Sarah looked sharply at Hoggle, "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" 

The dwarf sighed and shook his head, "Well, do you ever plan on telling Jareth you love him?" 

Sarah flushed, "_What_ are you talking about? I haven't even thought of him since I left the Labyrinth. This is ridiculous; I don't even know why I'm bothering to answer you. Hoggle, I'm _engaged_ for goodness sake!" 

"So what?" 

Sarah stood up, flustered, "So I'm _not_ sticking around here any longer." 

"Off ta find Jareth?" Hoggle asked flippantly. 

Sarah glared at him, then left.

After deciding that the king was no longer at the camp, Sarah was left once again with the decision of where to go in this barren land. After a brief moment of contemplation, Sarah decided to go back to the spot she found Jareth at last night. After agreeing to be friends, Sarah and Jareth had just lain there, sometimes talking quietly of lighter subjects, mostly silently enjoying the night. It had been, without a doubt, the best night of Sarah's life. Even better than when what's-his-name proposed. Sarah stopped, "What's-his-name? Ben. Ben. My fiancé, Ben. The man I'm engaged to. Ben, the man I - the man I - I love…" somehow, she didn't seem convinced. Before she could worry about it further, the chasm came into view and Sarah's mouth dropped. Last night, the silvery light from the moon had made even the naked land seem beautiful. But this was - amazing, breathtaking even. Sarah forgot about Hoggle, forgot Ben, forgot that she was still wearing yesterday's clothes, forgot even Jareth. The once stony ground now had a thick carpet of lush green grass. The blades almost had a shimmery quality, as if they were wet, but they were warm, soft, and dry. In between the blades of grass, tiny flowers grew, like none Sarah had ever seen. They grew in every hue that could ever be imagined and more. When the warm breeze whispered over the area, it created a fluid, glittering rainbow that came in a delicate wave towards Sarah. Hearing the sound of running water mixing with the breeze, Sarah walked further until the edge of the abyss came into view. Her wonder grew exponentially and she was left breathless again, coming to stop at the chasm's edge. There, on the other side of the wide crevice, as far at the eye could see, was a sea of silvery water that fell gracefully over the edge. Yet, unlike Niagara Falls, there was no angry thundering of the water, just a soft rushing. Sarah looked over the edge. She couldn't see the bottom, where the water would hit, so maybe, she figured, that was why it was quiet. The whole wall of the chasm looked like a moving mirror that absorbed the colors of the flowers, making them it's own and then reflecting them back out. Judging by the colors dancing on the water's surface, the flowers and grass continued all the way down the wall of her side of the gorge. The perfection of the image was broken only occasionally by a small wave of white foam on the water, perhaps caused by a rock on the ravine's wall. 

"I have to show Jareth," she whispered and ran to the only other place she knew he could be, the spot from her dream.

*****************************************************

To say Jareth seemed surprised to see Sarah was an understatement. He seemed to have paled considerably. Sarah expected him to keel over any second, but he did not. Well, it was no wonder, really. Judging by what she heard, the conversation had definitely no been for her ears. 'Jareth loved me?' Sarah thought. Well, if this didn't just make things a tad bit more complicated.

Finally, Jareth found his voice, "Good morning, Sarah. I see you've finally decided to get up. Were you comfortable?" 

Here, Sarah blushed, "Yes. Thank you, Jareth, for…" but she trailed off. 

The king nodded in a business-like manner, reminding himself of D'Vinnian's presence. 

"Think nothing of it," he said simply. 

For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a shadow of disappointment cross the woman's face. Oh how he wished his cousin would disappear for a while. But, Jareth could feel Vin's eyes on him and he knew that leaving was the last thing on his cousin's list. Leave? Why would D'Vinnian do that when he could enjoy the show, watching Jareth prove himself wrong about everything he had just said….everything he'd been trying to convince D'Vinnian, and himself, to believe.

Sarah blinked. Well, _that_ hadn't been the reaction she'd been expecting. Not being able to think of anything to say, Sara stared at the king. In return, Jareth was watching her intently, trying to gauge how much she had heard. D'Vinnian felt the tension of the moment and, had Sarah been any other girl, he would have smiled. But, Sarah wasn't any other girl. She was the one who caused this and still didn't see the true mistake she made. And, so D'Vinnian did not smile, but watched in dismay at the spark between the two. He shook his head sadly; Jareth would never learn, not when it came to Sarah. Finally, he decided to break the moment by clearing his throat.

Sarah swung her gaze to the man who was standing partially behind Jareth and tried not to look too surprised. This man - fae? - looked too much like a young Jareth for it to be mere coincidence. But, who was he and how did he get here? Sarah had never really thought about there being other fae in the Underground, even after the conversation last night. Seeing this man before her made it so much more real.

Jareth heard D'Vinnian announce his presence subtly and watched as Sarah shifted her attention to him. He almost laughed at the shocked expression that washed over her. However, he also saw the quick, appraising glance Sarah gave his cousin and he felt an emotion course through him that surprised him. Jealousy. He was jealous of D'Vinnian? Of his _cousin_? That was utterly ridiculous - and utterly true. Jareth did his best to squelch that emotion and comforted himself with the effect he knew he alone had on Sarah, whether or not she was engaged. Within the short moment these thoughts occurred to him, his trademark smirk reappeared. 

"Sarah, allow me to introduce my cousin and advisor, Lord D'Vinnian," Jareth announced, turning to the side and gesturing grandly to the lord. 

His amusement was clear now. D'Vinnian caught the quick changes in his cousin's mood and was baffled. Finally, he realized Sarah was watching him again. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, but made no other move. Jareth saw this and arched a royal eyebrow at his cousin. The king knew that D'Vinnian wouldn't be exactly _friendly_ towards Sarah, but his reaction - well Jareth hoped that Vin wouldn't be outright hostile to the poor girl. Woman actually…but Jareth was letting his thought roam again, a dangerous thing. 

Clearing his throat, Jareth completed the introduction, "D'Vinnian, this is Sarah, conqueror of the Labyrinth," Jareth added the title trying, and for the first time succeeding, in keeping the bitterness out of his voice. 

D'Vinnian snorted and came forward, examining Sarah with a harsh glare, "Conqueror, cousin? Why not use her proper title? _Destroyer_ of the Labyrinth. And all without a single thought -" 

"Enough!" Jareth snarled. 

D'Vinnian stopped short and his head immediately jerked around to face the irate Goblin King. Sarah had long ago given up meeting D'Vinnian's green eyes and looked instead at the dust at her feet. Her head snapped up as well. 

"I'll thank you to remember that Sarah is here to help. You are to be civil, D'Vinnian, or you are to leave. Understood?" 

D'Vinnian nodded once and promptly disappeared. Jareth sighed and shook his head before turning back to face Sarah.

After a moment of silence Sarah decided to speak, her head lowered once again. 

"I'm sorry, Jareth." 

The Goblin King looked at Sarah with a scrutinizing gaze. This wasn't right. Sarah with her head bowed and apologizing meekly. Where was that fire she always had? He crossed the distance between them and placed a gloved finger under Sarah's chin, bringing her gaze to his. 

He spoke quietly, "You have nothing to apologize for, Sarah. And try not to look so surprised that I defended you. We did agree to be friends, correct?" 

"Yes, but -" 

Jareth arched and eyebrow, "But what, Sarah? You are being awfully calm and quiet. Where has all that spirit gone? You are not the Sarah I know." 

Sarah searched the king's eyes imploringly, "Am I the Sarah you loved?" 

Jareth felt a jolt go through him and dropped his finger from her chin, stepping back. 

"Once upon a time, Sarah," he answered with a certain triste quality to his voice, "Once upon a time you were."


	17. Theories

AN: Sorry everybody that I took so long to get this part out ****

AN: Sorry everybody that I took so long to get this part out. It seems as though my muse decided to go on strike. It was a long time in coming. At first, I was given the idea for this story, and I was on a role with it. The first fifteen chapters were easy to write, even with my lack of control over the story. Then, rather than continue with this, my mean muse decided to send me parts of ideas for other stories that I refused to write until I could get more of this one done. Finally, he left altogether in a huff. Only today has he returned, evidently taking up residence, for now, in a stuffed cat I own called Cogitare (the Latin verb for "to think" in case you were curious). When I moved the cat so my greyhound, Rex, wouldn't eat it, I was struck again. This time, I got the complete story! I finally know how this will end!! It seems that there will be about 25 chapters to this, so, it's not over yet!! Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me, and I hope that this chapter is worth the wait!!! Enjoy and REVIEW!! ~Saphire

****

Chapter sixteen: Theories

Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus all watched as D'Vinnian paced mumbling under his breath about Sarah and Jareth. After a few minutes, the Goblin Lord spun around and pointed an accusing finger in the trio's direction. 

"And you three are her _friends_!" 

Ludo nodded. 

"That's right, we's Sarah's friends," Hoggle said, bristling. 

Didymus stood from his seat and approached the king's advisor. He craned his neck to look up into D'Vinnian's face and did everything he could, short of growling, to look imposing. 

"The Lady is a good, trustworthy friend, my lord." 

"Yes, one who obliterated your home!" 

"A task that the three of us helped her with. My brothers and I were just as prepared as she to face down King Jareth. We know now that we were wrong. And so does Sarah," the brave little knight replied, knowing he was way out-of-line. 

He may have been friends with the king (he was, after all, a knight), but he should still have been more respectful of D'Vinnian and the station he held….at least in the public setting of the camp. But he was defending Sarah. Surely, Jareth would understand. D'Vinnian's odd green eyes widened, a gesture reminiscent of his royal cousin. 

"Are you implying, Sir Didymus, that Sarah has learned the error of her ways?" 

"Well," Hoggle spoke up, "She loves the Goblin King. That much is certain." 

D'Vinnian abruptly took a seat with the three amigos, "Do tell, Hogwart." 

The dwarf glared at the king's cousin, "_Hoggle_." 

D'Vinnian smirked, "I know." 

Hoggle sighed and shook his head before settling in to tell of Sarah's strange behavior.

*********************************

There. He had said it….and done so to her face. No more denying it, he had been in love with Sarah during their "game". And even though Sarah was shocked into silence now, Jareth knew already what he next question would be. She would want to know if he still loved her. Well? Did he? Was the haughty and almighty Goblin King still in love with the mortal woman, the _human_ woman, standing before him now? Were his emotions the same for this new and old Sarah combined as they were for the young teenager he knew? Up until this moment, Jareth hadn't allowed himself to think about it. Now was his chance. After ten years, after the pain she caused, after she destroyed the Labyrinth, was he still hopelessly in love with her? The sun moved from behind a hazy cloud and caught on Sarah's engagement ring. Right. He had his answer. Before Sarah could find the phrases she needed to form her question, Jareth decided to end the conversation once and for all. His well-practiced mask of cool indifference was well in place now. 

"As I said, though, Sarah," he stated, "the Sarah that I knew and loved was filled with an unstoppable spirit and a fire and passion for life. I know that Sarah is in you somewhere, but _you_ are not _her_." 

He took a moment to let his observation sink in, but was sure to continue before she thought to interrupt. 

He shrugged, "Either way, all of that is in the past. This has nothing to do with love. This had to do with the Labyrinth. So none of this conversation truly bears any relevance."

Sarah stuttered for a while before opting to remain silent. Ever since Jareth had touched her chin, she'd felt as if she were falling. Suddenly, she was no longer sure if she was still falling or if she had hit the stony cold ground yet. The distinction was no longer clear. _Nothing_ was clear to her anymore. She thought she had it all figured out. Jareth was the enemy. A seductive enemy in the guise of a prince charming, but still the adversary. The one to be beaten; the one to be destroyed. And Sarah had succeeded. Succeeded beyond any of her wildest expectations. But now, when she was more mature, the flaws of her youthful logic were agonizingly clear. Jareth had been an opponent, yes, but never the true enemy. Oh, how she wanted to call a time out and just digest all that had been happening to her. But, oddly enough, _this_ was real, this magical world, and there were no time outs….even if time moved on a fae king's command (or at least used to). 

Sensing that Jareth had ended the conversation before she even had a chance, Sarah finally drew her thoughts to the immediate situation and fumbled for something to say. 

"That's - that's what I wanted to find you for," Sarah finally managed weakly. 

Jareth could sense the confusion as it came from her in waves. He decided to ignore it, let it pass. Friends. _Just_ friends. 

"Find me for what, Sarah?" he asked. 

Sarah took a deep breath to help steady her voice and clear her mind before speaking again, "The chasm that you - where I found you last night. It's _growing_, Jareth." 

"What?" Jareth asked disbelievingly. 

Sarah tugged on his sleeve, "Come with me, I'll show you."

Jareth breathed in deeply. The sweet perfume from the flowers, the clean smell of the water, the soft wisp of the warm breeze all filling his senses. The effect was nearly intoxicating. The growth in this spot was much bigger than the other, and, standing at the chasm's edge with Sarah, he could only barely see where it stopped at the far border of his preternatural vision. 

"Is this what is was like before?" Sarah's breathless whisper came through the king's thoughts. 

He turned to find Sarah looking around her in awe. 

"Yes," he answered, watching her against this background. 

He couldn't deny her beauty, even in yesterday's clothes with her hair only finger-brushed. 

Finally, she turned to him, "What could I possibly have to do with creating this?" 

"Re-creating, really." 

Sarah shrugged, "Same difference." 

Jareth looked at her inquisitively and Sarah giggled, her tension and confusion from his admission temporarily forgotten, 

"A saying." 

The king gave a nod at her explanation. He turned his attention back from the girl standing with him to the scenery, deciding how to explain his theory to Sarah. Finally, without turning his attention from the waterfall, he began speaking. 

"Sarah, what is one thing you learned about my Labyrinth in your past time here?" he asked with the voice of a teacher, trying so hard to not be condescending. 

Sarah turned her attention to the king, drinking in his profile, then shaking her head to clear it before thoughts of earlier interrupted. 

After a moment of hesitation, she answered quietly, "I suppose the biggest thing I learned is that nothing is what it seems." 

The Goblin King grinned briefly, "Yes, true. But that's not what I'm referring to. Is there nothing else you have learned here?" 

Sarah sighed and thought for a moment, "I learned a lot from this place, Jareth. But I can't think of anything that would help to rebuild it." 

Finally, Jareth turned and looked at her, "Did you know that night is my favorite time of day, Sarah?" 

Bewildered by the turn in this conversation, Sarah could only manage to shake her head no. 

Jareth gave a short nod, "It is. Any guesses as to why?" 

"Well, if this place is this gorgeous in daylight, I can imagine how it would be under the moonlight." 

Jareth pointed at her, "Ah. And there you have almost stumbled upon it. The beauty of my kingdom at night is an added bonus, but not the only reason. What was it you mentioned, Sarah?" 

Thinking over her words, Sarah took a guess, "The moonlight?" 

Jareth nodded, "Exactly. The moon. The moon that you look upon here, Sarah, is the same one that you see Aboveground. It is one of the few things that our worlds share. Owls are another." 

"But if we are 'Underground'…how can…?" 

Jareth laughed lightly, but not mockingly, "We are not literally underground, Sarah. It is a hard concept to grasp and I wouldn't try to teach you right now. Just think of Underground as a name, the same as America or Europe." 

Sarah thought for a split moment, but decided it would be better to just go along with Jareth on this one. 

When she nodded, the Goblin King continued, "Anyway, the moon is a symbol for me, Sarah. Do you know where a large part of my magic comes from?" 

"I have no clue, actually." 

Jareth looked at her, "You answered too quickly. Think for a moment, Sarah." 

Sarah thought back to her memories of ten years ago. She found that being back in the Labyrinth had helped her memories to come back crystal clear. Crystal! That's it! 

"Your crystals, Jareth. Every time I saw you use magic, you used a crystal." 

"Observant. But not completely correct. Sarah, what do the crystals remind you of? The shape, the clarity, the way they reflect the light," Jareth hinted, even going so far as to conger a crystal, holding it up in his palm for Sarah to examine. 

Hesitantly, Sarah's hand rose to touch the smooth globe. The only other time she had attempted to catch one of Jareth's crystals, it had burst. Not wanting to shatter this one, she dropped her hand quickly to her side again. Jareth chuckled and reached his other hand forward, grasping her hand in his. 

"You can touch it Sarah, I promise. It won't do anything to you and it won't break." 

He guided her hand to the crystal in his palm and watched with a smile as she looked at it in awe. The way the sunlight filtered through the crystal made it almost look like it was glowing. Almost glowing as brightly as the moon had last night. Suddenly, Sarah looked up into Jareth's eyes that had been watching her intently. Their gazed locked for a split second, and Sarah blushed. 

Then, she cleared her throat and glanced back at the crystal, "It reminds me of the moon last night." 

Again, Jareth nodded, "Exactly. The crystals are just another symbol, Sarah." 

He closed his hand around the crystal and it disappeared. 

"The crystals aren't necessary for magic. I could just as easily do without them." 

"Then why use them?" 

Jareth shrugged, "They are just a manifestation of the magic I use. I find it easier when facing mortals. The concept of magic is so foreign to anyone Aboveground that they find it easier if there is something tangible, that they can see, that does the magic. Call it a courtesy. Besides, I like them. When looking at things, it's easier to use a crystal to project the image on as opposed to the mind's eye. Concentration is easier to keep. And, of course, they are a symbol of the moon, and thereby a symbol of the true source of the magic of this land. What does the moon mean to you, Sarah?" 

Taking a breath, Sarah started to guess, 

"It means night. Enchantment. A time to dream -" 

"And there you have it." 

"What? Dreams?" 

"Precisely. Dreams are the source of magic for this land, myself included." 

"Ok, I understand that, but what do dreams have to do with me rebuilding the Labyrinth?" 

Jareth looked around him once more before turning back to Sarah, "I believe, dear Sarah, that it is _your_ dreams that will rebuild this place."


	18. Digging Deeper

AN: Alright, here is the next part ****

AN: Alright, here is the next part. Once again, my computer decided I wasn't good enough to go on FF.Net for whatever reason, so this is the first I've been able to post it. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. This part is a little shorter, but it does help explain one thing: where exactly was Jareth anyway? The next part should be out soon, that is IF ff.net plays nice with my computer. Oh, and please, let me know, would anybody bother to read a sequel of this?? What if the sequel was not only the main Laby characters, but more of my own creation, D'Vinnian?? Or, do you think I should give D'Vinnian his own story, and explain a little of his history?? Any ideas, thoughts, suggestions, welcome…criticism is fine too, just as long as you elaborate for me. In the meantime, enjoy and R&R!! ~Saphire

Chapter seventeen: Digging Deeper

"Well?" The dwarf prompted the Goblin Lord as he sat quietly mulling over the information presented to him by the motley crew of Didymus, Ludo, and Hoggle. 

Ever since the three had finished their observations of Sarah (which, while not much from Ludo's end, still proved to be helpful), D'Vinnian had been sitting in utter silence. The truth was, he was stumped. He knew that the trio spoke the truth, and he could tell that whatever was between his cousin and that mortal woman was more than Jareth would ever admit to. He said he had loved her…past tense. Now, he denies everything…supposedly for the sake of rebuilding the Labyrinth. Finally, feeling six eyes trained on him, he decided to speak his thoughts. 

"Well, Hoggle, it appears that there is much more here than meets the eye. Unfortunately, there are several problems here. The first is that Sarah is, in fact, responsible for the fate of the Goblin Kingdom. I realize that she's here to help fix her mistake, but I feel that the king is using her wrong. Whatever theories he has won't work until he looks at the obvious. The problem with the Goblin King looking at the obvious is his pride." 

Here he paused to chuckle shortly as all three creatures nodded their heads in firm affirmation. 

"Pride and stubbornness and a thick skull….all of which describe Jareth - uh, King Jareth - perfectly." 

He paused to take a breath and gather the rest of his thoughts, and Hoggle jumped in, 

"And you're forgettin', Lord D'Vinnian, that he's also gots a bad temper." 

"Brother Hoggle, quiet. This is not an attack on the king, we are supposed to be helping both him and Sarah," Didymus reprimanded. 

Hoggle would have argued back, but a sharp glance from D'Vinnian stopped him short. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to poke at the dust in the fire pit with the stick he was holding. 

"As much as you are right, Hoggle, listing my cousin's lesser qualities isn't helping us. Alright, let's skip over the rest and get to the point." 

"Which is?" Didymus asked cautiously. 

"Which is, Sir Didymus, that we need to take matters into our own hands."

****************************************************

"My dreams? How do you figure?" Sarah asked quietly, looking around her and wondering if it could be true. 

"Well, Sarah, the Labyrinth showed no signs of life until your dream. The growth originates in the very spot you and I were talking -" 

"Talking?" Sarah interrupted. 

"Fine, then, arguing. I was also able to get some of my still lacking powers back…but only for short periods of time. Then, there was nothing for two weeks. And, the very night I bring you back Underground…and you come to this exact spot, there is growth again. Both times at night, and both originating with you," Jareth explained. 

"Ok, I understand that, but, Jareth, there is no way I could have dreamed of this spot. I had no idea what it looked like before, remember?" 

"Yes. I believe that your dreams are just a source for the Labyrinth for use for growth. A source of magic." 

"Magic?"

The Goblin King nodded, "Certainly, Sarah. Think of all the power you hold in your dreams. Think of all the possibilities set before you every night. Dreams, and the gift of dreams, are not to be taken lightly." 

Sarah blushed, her mind flashing back to a perfect crystal that once held her dreams, offered to her for the small price of the blond haired boy who was probably at home in bed, or at school terrorizing the little girls. 

The woman sighed, "But, Jareth, I don't remember having any dreams." 

Jareth shrugged, "From what I am told, it is quite possible for humans to have vivid dreams and yet not remember them." 

"What about you? You dream, don't you?" 

Jareth nodded, "Yes, but not quite in the same way and not quite as often. The land is so connected to dreams, they are a lot more real for me. And I have more control over them…most of the time. I also remember every single one of them." 

"Well, could it be your dreams, then??" 

Jareth shook his head, "No. I haven't dreamt of the Labyrinth in a long time, Sarah." 

"Why not?" Sarah asked, her curiosity piqued. 

She could see a subtle change in the king, almost like a slowly descending fog, but it was barely noticeable. 

"That has to do with the past, which I would rather forget," Jareth said, turning to walk away. 

Without any real purpose, Sarah grabbed his elbow to stop his exit, 

"Wait, Jareth. I - I'm not trying to anger you on purpose anymore. We said we would be friends. But why can't you tell me where you were?" 

Jareth tuned slowly, "It's a hard concept to explain." 

Sarah shrugged, "So? Tell me. Try." 

The king thought for a moment, then acquiesced with a sigh, "I was nowhere, Sarah. And it's not a pleasant place to be." 

"You were Nowhere? Like a place…a name, right? Like the Underground is a name?" 

Jareth shook his head, "No, Sarah, I was nowhere. I was as close to dead as I could ever get." 

"Nowhere?" 

Jareth nodded sadly, "Nowhere. And I could do little about it. I had no form, no body, owl, fae, or otherwise." 

"So, you were like a spirit." 

"Sort of. I suppose I could liken it to being in Purgatory…or Limbo. But, it's not the same. I had nothing…no senses…only a feeling that the Labyrinth was dying, and needed me." 

Sarah's mood dropped right along with Jareth's, and her next question came out barely above a whisper. 

"How did you manage to come back?" 

"Determination. Time. Trying to reach out and connect to some part of the Labyrinth…to _anything_ that I could draw power from. It took ten years to be able to come back, and I am still not even remotely close to having the power I once held with almost no thought. I have confidence, though, that with the rebirth of the Labyrinth, so will I gain my power," Jareth answered as best he could. 

Sarah felt tears burning her eyes for what he had been through, for what _she_ had put him through, but she refused to shed any. She had been crying too much as of late anyway. 

Instead, she sighed, and said in a shaky voice, "Jareth, I know I can never undo what I've done completely, but I am sorry, despite what you believe. I didn't know the consequences, like you said. I didn't think…and I wish desperately that I had. I wish I had seen what you think I should have. I -" 

But Jareth place a gloved finger over her lips to quiet her, "Enough. No more of this. If we want to rebuild this place, we need to concentrate of the now, and on your dreams. As I said before, whatever happened in the past means nothing now." 

Reluctantly, Sarah nodded her head in mute agreement and Jareth took away his finger, then lead her slowly back to camp. Sarah was completely silent, going over everything that had happened since she and Jareth and called a truce the night before. No matter what Jareth said about the past meaning nothing, Sarah couldn't let it go. There was something there that she was missing, and she wanted to know what


	19. Failed Dreams

AN: Here I said I was going to be updated more regularly, and, what happened…well, it's been a while to say the least ****

AN: Here I said I was going to be updated more regularly, and, what happened…well, it's been a while to say the least. As compensation, expect the next chapter to be out tonight…FOR REAL… Just so you know, you can all blame Cogitare for this. He is my muse, the wonderful one who finally gave me the ending to this. So, what happens, I sit down to write it, and the beginnings to five other different stories come out. So, I took a short two day break, and finally I'm back. I'm also very happy because I finally can watch the videos for Underground and As The World Falls Down in my own home! I went to amazon.com and got the Bowie Video Collection (I'm a big DB fan). They're great, let me tell you!! OK, enough rambling. I have Italian to finish before class, then another chapter to write. Oh, just so you know, cogitare is a real word. It is the Latin infinitive form of the verb for "to think." Cogito, as I sometimes call him, it the "I" form of the same verb. Little Latin lesson for today. Want another phrase?? "Cogito ergo sum." "I think, therefore, I am." Enjoy, read, and review!! ~ Saphire

****

Chapter eighteen: Failed Dreams

D'Vinnian gave an exasperated sigh as he saw his cousin and Sarah approaching the camp. The plan he and the others had thought of would be perfect…however it hinged on Sarah being able to trust him. He realized too late that his first impression might not have been the best. Grumbling, he came to terms with the fact that he would have to apologize. Apologize to the same little idiot who destroyed the place to begin with. He shook his head, no, that train of thought would not help him. He stared at the ground and tried again, _I have to apologize to the woman that my cousin loves. I have to apologize to the woman that will help rebuild the Goblin Kingdom. I have to apologize to the future Goblin Queen…despite what Jareth may deny now. I have to swallow my pride. Forgive and forget. I have to -_ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone cleared their throat and a black leather boot entered his field of vision. 

"Have you found anything interesting, Lord D'Vinnian?" Jareth asked, his tone sarcastic, but still clipped enough to let his cousin know that all was not forgiven from the earlier scene with Sarah. 

Doing his best to look humble before the girl, D'Vinnian raised his eyes, "Just thinking, cousin." 

"Oh? And what about, may I ask?" 

Taking a breath, D'Vinnian reached forward and grabbed Sarah's hand. Jareth raised a wary eyebrow. He had an idea that Vin was about to apologize, but he knew also his cousin wouldn't do so without an ulterior motive. Seeing as he could do nothing about it now, he consoled himself with the thought that an apology, if believable enough, might make Sarah a little more comfortable. For her part, Sarah had two urges to resist. The first was to snatch her hand back. The second was to lean into Jareth for protection. She took a breath and clamped down on her "urges", waiting to see what the fae before her had to say. 

D'Vinnian swallowed a grimace and finally began, "I was thinking, Your Highness, that I owe Miss Williams an apology." 

Sarah looked at him with disbelief, "What?" 

"I wanted to apologize, Sarah. I was completely out of line earlier, and I feel bad. You are, after all, here to help. Maybe we can begin again? Be friends?" D'Vinnian asked, giving her his best "sad puppy" face. 

Sarah sighed, there was that word again…friends. Lately, she seemed to be making quite a few "friends" out of the oddest of people…fae…whatever. 

Finally, she shrugged, "Sure, why not? Friends." 

D'Vinnian smiled seeing Sarah had believed his apology, but it fell when he spied Jareth's face. _Dammit, my cousin always could tell when I was lying_, he thought wryly. Ignoring the look that Jareth was giving him, D'Vinnian turned back to Sarah. 

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and changed? It will make you think clearer, I'm sure." 

"Where?" Sarah asked, realizing that she was still in yesterday's outfit. 

She felt suddenly grungy, and ran a hand through her hair. D'Vinnian gestured off to the left where a white tent stood that Sarah had no recollection of from last night. Unsure of the sudden change in the Goblin King's cousin, Sarah turned and looked towards Jareth, almost for his approval. When the Goblin King gave a slight nod of his head, Sarah headed off to the tent. 

After she had entered, Jareth turned towards D'Vinnian, "What are you after, cousin?" 

"Nothing, Jareth. Don't be so paranoid." 

"Do not toy with me, D'Vinnian. I warn you. Do not toy with Sarah, either," Jareth warned, his face hard, his eyes cold. 

"I'm not toying with either of you, Goblin King. I wouldn't risk your temper where the girl is concerned. I thought you would be pleased that I was offering her some comfort." 

Jareth watched him carefully, knowing full well that something was going on inside of D'Vinnian's head that he probably wouldn't approve of. Unfortunately, he had no way to find out what it was. And, he couldn't get too angry with D'Vinnian for giving Sarah someplace to bathe and a change of clothes. The king supposed he could have done it himself, but, even with the power he was gaining from the slow rebirth of the Labyrinth, he was probably too weak to risk it. The fire, blanket, and pillow had been enough from him. He sighed, one day. One day he'd be able to use his magic without thought…as though it were a part of him, an extension of himself. It used to be like that. Only, he would never again take his magic, his kingdom, his life, even his minions for granted. Grudgingly, he decided to let the subject go, for now. 

"When Sarah is ready," he continued instead, "I will try to get to the bottom of this. I think the key lies with her dreams. It's one of the few free sources of magic the Labyrinth could use, especially from a mortal." 

D'Vinnian nodded, but chose to say nothing. He had his own plan to think of, knowing that Jareth's would fail. Seeing that there was nothing more to be said between them, D'Vinnian turned to find Sarah's three friends. They had plans to finalize. Still, even as he turned away, he could feel his cousin's glare boring into his back. Vin sighed, he had just entered into dangerous territory.

Sarah sighed as the warm water of the bath enveloped her, seeping through her skin to her very soul. To say the past two days had been trying was an understatement. Sarah felt physically and emotionally drained. After ten years, she never thought she would see this place again, and certainly not in the condition it was in. She never thought she'd see her friends, and never realized how much she had missed them until she did. And she certainly never thought she'd see the Goblin King ever again. The man was a walking enigma. He could speak the plain truth, or talk in circles to the point where her head spun. He was arrogant, and aggravating, and loathed showing weakness in front of her…in front of anybody. And, she had realized from her dream two weeks ago that had started this mess, she had missed him most of all. For that short, blissful moment, things had been fine between them. They agreed to be friends, to work with each other rather than against each other. It seemed simple enough, but it was a big step. Sarah wasn't used to working with someone she had, until recently, considered her arch nemesis. Jareth wasn't used to working with _anybody_. He was used to just being obeyed. But, for a night, for a few hours, that had changed, and they were friends. And then, this morning, a conversation Sarah was never meant to hear through everything back into chaos. An ironic grin slipped across Sarah's mouth, such was the way of the Goblin Kingdom. Chaos seemed to be the only constant thing here. But, this conversation hadn't just made things uncomfortable between Sarah and Jareth. _No, that would be too easy_, Sarah thought wryly. It had forced her to face feelings she hadn't wanted to face. Feelings she passed off as a fantasy, a dream, for ten years. Sarah sighed, there was something else too. Something locked in her memories of her first adventure here…something crucial. Something Jareth expected her to see, something D'Vinnian expected her to see, something even her friends, even Ludo, expected her to see. She couldn't deal with the feeling tugging at her heart right now. Now, she needed to remember this thing, this one piece of information….maybe that would help the Labyrinth grow faster. Sarah sighed to herself and rubbed her temples, standing from the water and wrapping the towel around herself. "Don't hurt yourself thinking," she whispered, remembering that sarcastic little quip commonly thrown around Aboveground. She had been thinking constantly since she heard Jareth's confession. She definitely felt a headache coming on.

When Sarah finally emerged from the tent, she found Jareth, off by himself, twirling a crystal in his hand. Sarah focused her attention on the orb, wondering, not for the first time, exactly how he was able to do that so absent-mindedly without dropping it. 

"Magic," Jareth said, looking up at her as she approached. 

Sarah was startled, "Don't tell me you're a mind reader, too." 

Jareth laughed, "No, Sarah, I am not. However, your eyes always show your thoughts and emotions, plain as day. You were wondering how I do this without dropping it, correct?" 

Sarah nodded. Jareth smiled, tossing the crystal to her. Sarah caught it, felt the texture in her hands again, the same as earlier that day. 

"Your answer, Sarah, is magic. Magic and practice and, I'd like to think, talent." 

Sarah gave him a wicked grin and he shook his head. He approached her, really looking at her for the first time. Her hair was left to flow freely over her shoulders, and the dress she had was a replica of the one she had been wearing to the park the day of her first "journey". She was breathtaking. He covered the crystal in her hand with his own, and, when he took his hand away, a wreath of small white starflowers and baby's breath sat in Sarah's hand. He took it and placed on her head, smiling at her shocked expression. 

"I cannot do much, Sarah, but I am not totally devoid of surprises," he said softly. 

He had been nice to her all day. More than that, he had been warm, and patient…a feat for him. Jareth found he simply no longer wished to be cold with her. He also found that the kinder he acted around her, the more the old Sarah, the Sarah he found he missed terribly, would resurface. Still, there was business to take care of. One could not afford to be too sentimental, Jareth reminded himself. Especially after everything that had happened today…especially after Sarah had discovered the truth. He wondered if she had made the connection yet…if she realized exactly what his confession of love had meant to her journey. Looking at her now, he doubted it. And again, uncontrollably, he felt that same spasm of anger and hurt that had caused arguments between them in the past. He did his best to push it aside, he needed her help too much right now to anger her. Instead, he became indifferent. It was safest. Not too weak, not too kind, not too angry. 

"Well, are you ready to begin, Sarah?" he asked. 

She looked up at him questioningly. He was still close enough that she had to crane her neck up to look in his face. She was puzzled when any evidence of his previous demeanor was gone. He was not upset. He was not angry. He was nothing. She shook herself from her thoughts when she realized he had asked her a question. 

"Begin what? How?" 

Jareth conjured another crystal in his palm, and gestured for Sarah to sit on a nearby log. He tossed this crystal to her also, but she caught a peach instead. Her head jerked up to face him and he did not miss the wary spark of distrust in her eyes. 

Pushing the anger away was suddenly just a little harder for Jareth, and his voice came out colder than he meant, "It's not going to harm you. Simply put you to sleep." 

Sarah continued to watch him, rolling the peach in her hands nervously, "Why?" 

"I've told you that I think it is your dreams that the Labyrinth is feeding on. When you sleep, I will simply be monitoring both you and the Labyrinth. I won't interfere in your dreams, so don't worry." 

For a moment, she did nothing, then, finally, Sarah raised the peach to her lips and took a bite. Jareth let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

Many hours later, Jareth reached out a hand and placed it on Sarah's knee, waking her up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she groaned inwardly as she met the annoyed look in the Goblin King's eyes. 

"What?" she asked groggily. 

"You slept well," Jareth stated flatly. 

Sarah shrugged, "It was a drugged peach, of course I did." 

Jareth saw no humor, "There were no dreams." 

"What?" 

The Goblin King stood and stretched, banishing the crystal he had been holding, "You dreamt of nothing. Not a single thought in your head." 

"I told you I don't remember dreaming anything," Sarah reminded softly, somehow getting the feeling he was blaming this on her. 

Jareth said nothing and walked away.


	20. A Dangerous Scheme

cherish19 ****

AN: As promised, here is the next part of our story! And in the same night too! I'm on a roll here. I actually have about two thirds of the next chapter written, so you can expect that out either tomorrow or Friday. While this chapter is short, I think you'll find it interesting. In the meantime, I'm going with one of Cogito's ideas. It's a story called "Once Upon an Eternity". It will be much more involved than this story is, and more on the drama side. I attached the summary for it at the end of this chapter…like a movie trailer…to see if you guys would be interested. I'm already on chapter three of it, but don't expect to see it until I have five or six chapters completed. I want to stay ahead of the game so I don't have such long lapses in updating as I did with Cherish. Please, let me know if you think this new plot is worth exploring. And, as always: Enjoy, read, and review! ~ Saphire

****

Chapter nineteen: A Dangerous Scheme

Sarah stood in the same place long after Jareth's figure had disappeared over the horizon. The sun was beginning to set, igniting the sky in a bright crimson and orange fire. But, Sarah looked with unseeing eyes. She was wondering of the latest change in the Goblin King. She swore that she would never figure him out, and a tiny voice in her head whispered that she wouldn't want to. But, enough was enough. Her last nerve was frayed. She had come back, tried to help, and failed. Now, she just wanted to go home. The problem was getting Jareth to do it. _Maybe, _she thought, _I can get Jareth's cousin to send me back._ But, she knew even as the thought came that it wasn't a viable option. But, it just didn't seem likely to her that Jareth was ready to send her back yet. "What else can I do here, though?" she asked herself aloud. She hoped Jareth had some ideas, because she hadn't a clue.

D'Vinnian watched the encounter between his cousin and Sarah and watched Jareth storm off. He knew Jareth's theory was wrong and had tried to tell the Goblin King as much, but he wasn't surprised Jareth hadn't taken his advice. He watched as Sarah looked after Jareth, even after his cousin was long gone. Quietly, D'Vinnian reached out with his sense of magic and hoped that his mule-headed cousin hadn't gone too far. He smiled to himself, no, Jareth was still close enough. Perfect. 

"Sarah, may I speak with you?" D'Vinnian asked quietly as he approached the woman standing silently and no doubt thinking of his cousin. 

Sarah started at the sound of a voice behind her. So like Jareth's, but younger and gentler. She turned to face the Goblin King's cousin. 

"What about, Goblin Lord?" Sarah asked, feeling she had to be formal with him. 

D'Vinnian smiled at her, letting only kindness show, and none of his cunning, "Please, Sarah, call me D'Vinnian or Vin…or I shall start addressing you as Miss Williams." 

Sarah giggled softly, "Alright. What do you want to speak about, D'Vinnian?" 

D'Vinnian folded his hands behind his back and nodded off to the side, the direction Jareth had gone in, "Walk with me, Sarah." 

After a few moments of silence, D'Vinnian began, all the while keeping track of where Jareth was. He knew his cousin well enough to know he was heading back to the chasm, to that place he'd once held so dear. It would fall right into D'Vinnian's scheme. 

"I knew Jareth's plan would fail." 

Sarah looked up at him, "But how? And why didn't you try to tell -" 

"I did. You should know my cousin well enough by now, Sarah, to know that he wouldn't listen." 

Sarah decided to venture a question, "Do you know, then, how to truly rebuild the kingdom?" 

D'Vinnian nodded, sweeping a stray hair out of his face, "I do." 

"And am I still a part of this?" 

"Most definitely. Sarah, dreams aren't the only source of magic that mortals have that the kingdom could use." 

"What other source is there?" Sarah questioned, confused. 

D'Vinnian placed his finger to the side of his nose, signaling it was a secret. 

Sarah sighed, exasperated, "Tell me, please." 

D'Vinnian shook his head, a half-smile twisting his lips, a strange gleam in his green eyes. But, before Sarah could question him again, she noticed that she and D'Vinnian had reached the chasm, and it looked spectacular in the sunset. D'Vinnian could see Jareth, completely oblivious to their presence, just out of Sarah's range of sight. He set his plan into motion, conjuring an illusion as he and Sarah continued to walk along the chasm's edge, Sarah occasionally glancing over at the waterfall. When she looked up, she saw Jareth ahead of them, walking away. Without realizing it, her pace quickened and she left the Goblin Lord behind her. Maybe Jareth would know what D'Vinnian was hinting at. With that thought, her pace quickened again and she started to jog to Jareth. As she got closer, she noticed that he seemed weak. He looked about ready to drop to the ground. Indeed, for a minute it seemed he would do just that, but, instead, he toppled over to his side, over the edge of the chasm. 

"Jareth!" Sarah screamed, going to run after him before slipping on a rock herself. As she started over the edge of the deep cliff, all she could do was scream.

**********************************************

Jareth had been walking along the edge of the chasm for a while, letting the soft sound of the water soothe him. He felt a presence suddenly and looked up to see Sarah running to him. As he watched on in horror, Sarah slipped, screaming his name, then screaming as she fell down the chasm. With eyes wide with shock, Jareth transported himself to Sarah, stopping her fall, and bringing her back up to safety, pulling strongly on his already waning magic. 

**********************************************

Sarah had her eyes shut tight, waiting to reach bottom. Her body jerked as she felt herself land in someone's embrace and she wrapped her arms around strong shoulders without looking. When she felt herself laid on the ground, she opened her eyes to see Jareth. Their eyes met for a moment and a spark flew…then Jareth passed out cold.

****

AN2: Yeah, I know, I kinda left this one hanging a little bit. I figured I would try my hand at suspense…though it's not exactly a cliffhanger. I mean, we know Sarah's safe. Oh, I know you're all very intelligent, but Cogito wants me to make sure that I explain that the Jareth that Sarah sees go over the chasm's edge was the illusion D'Vinnian made. But I'm sure you all knew that. Anyway, as I explained above, here is the summary for my newest venture. Please, I'm really looking for some opinions on this…and Cherish as well. You've all been so great at reviewing, it's such an inspiration to me, and I trust you all for honest opinions. Like I said, if you want to flame me, do so eloquently. **** **Holding breath ** Well, here goes nothing: 

****

Once Upon An Eternity

Summary: It has been seven years and Sarah is back Underground, and this time it's as a queen. There are still a lot of open wounds between her and Jareth, the least of which would be his games of seduction which only stopped after her wedding. Slowly, though, the Faery Queen and the Goblin King are mending fences and becoming friends. But, when Sarah ends up pregnant, is her husband truly the father?? Furthermore, when the Faery King turns up dead and all signs point to Jareth, whom will Sarah believe? Were Sarah and Jareth meant for each other? Will the Faery and Goblin Kingdoms become one, or will war tear them - and possibly the entire Underground - apart? Rated NC-17 for graphic violence, sex, and language later in the story. For now, let's say PG-13. Drama/Romance/Fantasy


	21. Seeing the Error of Her Ways

AN: I know I said I would put chapter 19 up last night, and, in my defense, I did attempt to…about six times ****

AN: I know I said I would put chapter 19 up last night, and, in my defense, I did attempt to…about six times. FF.net, however, wouldn't let me. I was finally able to do it this morning. Originally, I was going to wait and send this part out on Friday or Saturday. But, I had it finished, and I felt bad about not being able to put 19 up last night like I promised. So, think of this as a peace offering. You may think this is turning into a sappy love story all of a sudden, but, trust me, I do have a plan. The end is in sight, only six chapters to go. Also, because this chapter is longer, and I have posted a total of 3 new chapters within 48 hours, don't expect the next chapter to be up before Wed. Just a warning. In the meantime, what did you guys think of the new story I'm starting?? And this one?? Enjoy, read, and review!! ~ Saphire

Chapter twenty: Seeing the Error of Her Ways

For a while, Sarah was too shocked to do anything. Her entire body was numb and her thought process had stopped completely. After a second, she replayed the events over in her mind. She had been running to help save Jareth, then she herself slipped on a rock, twisting her ankle and going over the edge of the chasm. Her ankle still throbbed as proof of that. She remembered screaming, and being too afraid to look down. Instead, she snapped her eyes shut tightly. Time seemed to slow down and she felt each second tick by, felt each labored breath as her heart hammered in her throat, felt the cool sunset air rush by her skin…then felt it stop. She felt herself suddenly cradled in a strong embrace. At first, her eyes remained shut and she instinctively grabbed for any support she could find, wrapping her arms around a strong pair of shoulders. She didn't remember opening her eyes, she was sure she hadn't, but she could somehow remember an image of Jareth, brow creased with worry for her and the strain from using his magic. He was cradling her in his arms…he seemed to simply be standing on air. By now, that shouldn't surprise her, yet it did. She pressed herself into the Goblin King and felt the air rush by her skin much quicker this time and in the opposite direction. Suddenly, she felt herself hit the ground, but not as gently as she would have hoped. In all, the entire episode had lasted no longer than five seconds. To Sarah, it felt like five years. 

Then, she remembered opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was two shades of blue, one light, one dark. She realized she was looking directly into Jareth's eyes. For the first time, she was able to see his gaze, read his eyes for the truth. He had no barriers to her then and she found his emotions laid bare for her. She had never understood him better than at that moment. Their connection was almost a tangible thing. There was fear in his gaze, fear that he had lost her. Pain, pain for what might have been had he not caught her. Relief, relief that he had caught her. Love, a love so strong it frightened Sarah….no, frighten wasn't the right word. She was scared of the intensity because it was nothing she had ever experience before. She was thrilled, exhilarated by it as well. The mix was overwhelming, and Sarah had to fight to catch her breath. She was able to tear her eyes away, finally, and see how pale he had become, his brow covered in sweat, his beautiful moonshine hair matted to his skin in places. A wave of concern washed over her and she reached out for him. Before she could make contact, his eyes closed and he collapsed. In all, this event as well had taken mere seconds.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in her ankle, Sarah crawled the three feet to Jareth's limp form and scooped his head from the ground. She placed his head in her lap, running her fingers over his skin. 

"Jareth?" she questioned softly. 

There was no response. Her fingers ran over his forehead, wiping the sweat away and sweeping his hair back. 

"Jareth?" a little louder. 

Still, there was nothing. She ran the tips of her fingers over his cheekbone, across his eyelids, down his nose, over his lips, not entirely conscious of her actions. 

"Jareth?? Wake up, please, wake up. Tell me you're ok… Jareth? Tell me you're alright, Jareth," he voice bordered on panic now. 

She traced her fingers back up from his lips, held them just beneath his nose and was reassured when she felt a soft breath. It was barely there, but he still breathed. He was alive. Her head looked up, no one seemed to be around…but, Jareth's cousin…D'Vinnian, he had to be here somewhere, right? 

"Help!" Sarah yelled. "Help! D'Vinnian, please, help!!" 

No sooner had the cry torn from her lips, than D'Vinnian appeared along with Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo. Wordlessly, the beast lifted the Goblin King's still form and effortlessly began to carry him back to the camp. D'Vinnian was right by Ludo's side, appearing to check his cousin over for injuries. Hoggle and Didymus stayed by Sarah's side. She was up a split second later, limping as fast as she could to catch up with Ludo. She scooped up one of Jareth's limp hands and refused to let go until D'Vinnian made her. Then, Sarah sat outside the white tent where her bath had been and waited.

At first, everyone was silent. The whole camp had grown quiet when they saw Ludo carrying their king who, by all accounts, appeared to be dead. After a few minutes, the camp began to whisper, casting glances in Sarah's direction. Sarah neither noticed nor cared. Wordlessly, Hoggle set about starting a fire, while Didymus disappeared into the white tent, reappearing a moment later with a vial of some kind and some white material meant to be a bandage. 

Hoggle sat beside Sarah as Didymus approached, "Are yous ok, Little Missy?" 

At first, Sarah said nothing, then, softly, "He saved my life." 

Hoggle nodded, "He did." 

"He loves me," she whispered. 

Didymus and Hoggle glanced at each other. So far, they had to admit, D'Vinnian's plan was working, even if it was a little extreme. 

"He does, my Lady," Didymus said, "Now, where are you hurt?" 

"I'm fine," Sarah said, her voice distant. 

Her mind felt like it was spinning out of control, and she was least of all worried about her injury. Hoggle brought her a little more back to reality by placing his pudgy and weathered hand on her arm. 

"Nows, Sarah, yous was limping back here. Where're ya hurt?" 

Finally, Sarah relented, pulling the hem of her dress up a couple of inches. 

"My ankle," she said, motioning to her right ankle. 

Sir Didymus nodded and opened the vial, tearing a piece of the white cloth from the rest and soaking it in whatever was in the vial. He rubbed the wet cloth on the swollen area. 

Sarah jerked back a little, "It's cold, Didymus. What is it?" 

"Something to bring the swelling down, my Lady," he answered and continued his work. 

After her ankle was bandaged tightly for support, he took a seat on Sarah's other side. Both Hoggle and Didymus knew they didn't have to say anything. Sarah had had a big revelation when she found out that Jareth still loved her, and to what extent. They knew the rest of the revelation would follow. There was no need to prod her. For now, the friends sat silently by Sarah, their presence enough comfort to keep her calm.

It seemed forever before D'Vinnian reemerged from the white tent. All eyes turned to him for news of their fallen king. Raising himself to his full height, and twisting his features to look remarkably like his cousin, D'Vinnian spoke. 

"King Jareth will make a full recovery." 

Cheers went up from the crowd, but were silenced when D'Vinnian raised his hand. He saw Sarah stand and walk into the tent from his peripheral vision, and smiled inwardly. His plan was working remarkably well, though he hadn't expected it would take so much out of his cousin. He suspected half of that was from his worry over Sarah. He brought his thoughts back to the present when he realized the camp was waiting for him to speak. 

"Until the time that the Goblin King is well again, I will be in charge. Anyone who will not obey will suffer both from myself, and again from the King, when he is able. Are there any questions?" 

No one made so much as a single sound. D'Vinnian grinned, intimidation was so easy. 

"Good, now, everyone rest tonight, we continue tomorrow." 

And, with that, D'Vinnian left to find Hoggle and the others, giving Sarah a few moments alone before he went to speak with her. So far, everything was going perfectly. This next part would be the final push.

Sarah held her breath as she entered the tent, not quite sure what to expect. The interior was dim, the sun having finally dipped below the horizon. There were large candles on metal holders in each corner, and a few on a table near the cot where the king lay. Of course, none of this had been there when Sarah had been here for her bath that morning. Slowly, she walked to the cot and knelt down, ignoring her protesting ankle. Most of the pain was gone, but a stiffness still remained that did not appreciate being bent. She shrugged it away easily, looking instead at Jareth as he lay still unconscious. He was deathly white, and he lay not moving. He looked for all the world as if he was dead. A sob caught in Sarah's throat, but she forced it back, repeating like a mantra in her mind, _he'll be ok, D'Vinnian said he'd be ok_. His hands lay folded lightly on his chest, the way they put them Aboveground for a burial. There was another parallel for death. Sarah couldn't stand it. She moved one of his hands to his side, and grabbed the other, the one closest to her, and held it. She didn't even hear when D'Vinnian entered. 

"Hoggle said your ankle is bandaged. Does it feel better, Sarah?" the Goblin Lord asked softly. 

"It's better, thank you," Sarah answered softly, not looking away from Jareth. 

"Sarah," D'Vinnian called softly to get her attention. 

Slowly, she turned to face D'Vinnian and he saw the emotions on her face. 

"Will he really be ok, Vin?" Sarah asked. 

D'Vinnian nodded, "Of course. He's immortal, Sarah, you forget." 

Sarah looked abashed, "It's just…he looks…" 

But Vin interrupted her explanation, "He's drained, Sarah. It took all the power he had to save you." 

"Why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why save me?" she whispered. 

D'Vinnian looked steadily at her, "Do you really have to ask me that, Sarah?" 

She faltered for a moment, then shook her head. D'Vinnian could see her struggling with her thoughts, and patiently waited for her to continue. It only took a few minutes.

"It's just weird, y'know. I woke up this morning, and when I went to find Jareth, I found that the chasm had grown back…at least I thought so, I hadn't seen it before. So, I went to find Jareth...and I heard you two talking. I heard him say that he loved me…and I…this feeling just…I can't even explain it, but something changed. The whole time since Jareth took me back Underground, there had been this feeling in my chest…but I ignored it….I didn't want to deal with it. Then I heard what he said, and I knew I had to talk to him. But, he said it didn't matter, I wasn't the same Sarah, it was in the past…and I felt like I had been punched, but I let it slide. But, his eyes, D'Vinnian. When he put me on the ground and I saw his eyes. He still loves me," Sarah finished her rambling, hoping she at least made a little sense. 

D'Vinnian squatted down to Sarah's level, noticing that she still grasped the Goblin King's hand. 

"Did you ever _truly _doubt, Sarah, that he still loved you?" 

"I didn't know what to think. One minute he was yelling, then we agreed to be friends. Then, he would be kind, almost tender…and the next instant he was so _indifferent_, like I was a business partner, nothing more. I didn't know how to handle that." 

"Jareth was a fool. It was obvious to everyone how much he still cared for you. But, he kept telling himself that you were just friends, that the only thing that mattered was rebuilding the kingdom. It was a tough lie for him to live, and he faltered, and he was warm to you. When he remembered, he was indifferent. When the past haunted him, he was angry. He came back in a weakened state, Sarah, and his emotions had more of a control over him than they ever have in the past. You being back just doubled that." 

Sarah listened quietly, casting a glance back at Jareth and sighing. 

"His emotions towards you surprised him, Sarah. He is not one to feel greatly about anything, least of all feel the amount of love he has for you…a human." 

"It surprised me, too, D'Vinnian. I had no idea he felt that way," Sarah said, her voice becoming tired. 

D'Vinnian rose to his full height, "Really, Sarah? I think you had plenty of clues. Jareth came as close to telling you as he could without breaking his role as villain…a role, by the way, he loathed to be in. He didn't want you to hate him and he knew you would, but he did it anyway…for you. Think about your trip, Sarah, really think about it. Are you sure you had no idea he loved you?" 

And with that, the Goblin King's cousin left.

And so, Sarah sat by the side of the Goblin King, wielder of magic and weaver of dreams, and remembered. She looked at every memory of that journey, but this time, she saw not as a scared fifteen-year-old, but a mature woman. And it seemed to her that nothing was as she remembered. Toby was taken to fulfill her wish, done on her command….he was hardly stolen. Every danger she had faced, she always had help. Even when she found herself in the oubliette, she had been given a way out. It became clear to her that, while Jareth wanted to scare her, wanted to win, he did not want to hurt her and fiercely did not want to lose her. She came to the part of the adventure where she ate the enchanted peach. That had been the closest to the truth she had come as a child. But she was scared, and then thought he meant only to stall her. This Sarah, the grown Sarah, saw the ball for what it was. A way for Jareth to break his role as a villain and show her what he was offering her, show her how he felt. When she broke away this time, she stopped to look back at him, his face shadowed with sadness, a sense of being lost in hi own confusion about feelings she realized surprised him as much as they surprised her. This time, the words of the song he sang to her stayed with her. That was it, his confession of love. Still, she stayed her course and let her memories play out. The goblin army had been a joke. It looked like more of a comical act than a threat. And, while Sarah wouldn't go so far as to call the goblins smart, knew that they understood how to fight, understood how to follow orders. They hadn't been sent to hurt her and her friends, merely delay them. And the end, in the Escher Room…Sarah had been so wrapped up in getting to Toby, she never even heard Jareth's voice singing to her. But it had been locked away in her memory none the less and she heard it now. His second confession of love, and again she ignored it. And, then, at last, the final confrontation. He revealed the truth to her. He was only playing a role, he wanted her to take his offer, and he wanted her to love him. His words ran through her mind, 

"…you can have anything you want." 

Her eyes opened and she looked at Jareth as he lay now. The words in her mind kept going, 

"Fear me, love me, do as I say." 

Now that she was older, and planning a wedding herself, she realized the words sounded a lot like, "love, honor, and obey." An image of Jareth's face as she said the words flashed in front of her eyes, superimposed on the now sleeping king's face, and it brought Sarah to tears. Finally, she knew. That thing she had been missing since she had come back…that thing they all wanted her to see. She could have had Toby back any time she pleased. The destruction she caused was for nothing. All she had to do was ask, truly ask and realize what it was Jareth was trying to say. She had caused all of the Goblin King's pain for nothing. She could have had anything she wanted. Now, all she wanted was for Jareth to wake up. She leaned her head down on his chest, her tears stopping as a serene calm settled over her. At last she knew. Her eyes slipped shut with exhaustion. 

"I love you, too, Jareth," she said with a sigh.

Sarah was so tired she didn't even notice as the air around her seemed to throb with a sudden energy. However, everybody outside the tent did. D'Vinnian smiled. Sarah had done it. And now, things would be fine. 

Hoggle looked over at the king's cousin, "What's goin' on?" 

"Sarah has made a discovery," D'Vinnian said, still smiling. 

"What's that?" 

"She knows she loves my cousin." 

"What has that to do with this commotion, my Lord?" Didymus asked, his muscles tense as the throbbing spread around them and under them so that the ground pulsed. 

"My cousin knew from the start that Sarah was the key to rebuilding this place. Obviously, since she is mortal and human, she has no magic as you understand it. But, she is not powerless. All humans have some limited sources of magic. One is their dreams. That was what Jareth thought was the cause of this. He was wrong. Love was. Love is a strong source of power in any realm. If strong enough, the Labyrinth can use it as a free source of magic to grow. That takes a strong love, though. Which is why, until Sarah truly, consciously, admitted her feelings for Jareth, the Labyrinth would not grow back." 

"But the other spots?" Hoggle questioned, watching in awe as the things around them slowly started to change. 

In the far distance in back of them, there was the sound of stone scraping on stone and the dwarf didn't need to look to know that the castle was repairing itself. 

"The other spots were just products of the tension between the two. It took both of them to do it," D'Vinnian explained. 

After that, the wind picked up and, with the dust flying around, all parties thought it wise to wait until it was over to speak again. And, so, the Labyrinth was rebuilt slowly through the night as a sleeping Sarah dreamt of a new ball with a certain platinum king.

****

AN: Quick note. I know that in two places, Sarah appears to "remember" things she didn't really see. This has to do with my personal belief in a sixth sense…and a connection between two people in love (i.e. soul mates). Just thought I would stick that in. Thanks for reading!!


	22. The Awakening

****

AN: Well, hello all, I'm glad that you are all enjoying this. I'm sorry about the messages some of you were getting, but that was FF.net, not me. Only about five chapters left to this, I can't believe it's coming to a close. Thank you to those of you who gave me your opinion on my other story…though I'm always looking for more! All of the reviews I get mean so much to me, and I wanted to thank each and every one of you!!! I wish I could give you all a big hug and a gift…but I don't have that kind of money! On a side note, someone suggested that I break up the Prologue into several paragraphs. My original intent was to do it as a stream of conscious type of writing, but, if breaking it up would make it easier to digest, then I will do so as soon I as find the time. In the meantime, this chapter also contains stream of conscious writing, but I broke it up. Is this better??

And, on a real side note, you should all go buy the S/T CD from the rock band Beautiful Creatures!! I saw them on Sunday at Irving Plaza along with Oleander and Tantric and they ROCK!! I got Anthony's signature too!! (he plays rhythm guitars) My favorite song is "New Orleans" but the whole album is awesome. Go to http://www.beautifulcreatures.net to check them out and listen to their stuff. Please, if you like rock, check them out, I promise it's worth your time!

Ok, I'll stop now. As always, enjoy this chapter, read and review!!! ~ Saphire

****

Chapter twenty-one: The Awakening

The first thing that Jareth noticed was the darkness. Everything around him was black, though it seemed that some light tried to crack through. With a delayed reaction, he realized his eyes were closed, however, he found he could do nothing to open them at the moment. Indeed, all of the Goblin King's thoughts and motions were delayed, as if he, himself, was stuck in slow-motion. There was a dull ringing in the back of his head, but it seemed to be slowly fading away. He could tell without moving that his entire body ached. Every muscle, every bone, every nerve ached with an exhaustion he hadn't felt in a long time…since Sarah had…well, that had been a mistake. She had said as much herself. 

Mentally, Jareth sighed, though he knew outwardly, his body did nothing. It seemed even in the state he was in, for it was slowly dawning on him he was in a state of semi-consciousness, that Sarah would plague his thoughts. That infuriating, selfish, beautiful, wonderful woman that she was. The one that could drive him to insanity…it seemed she was close to doing just that. The one that knew every way possible to get under his skin and annoy him. The one that held his attention, held his heart, captive. He sighed again. _Damn woman._ Despite everything he'd told Sarah, he knew that he still loved her, still wanted her. _Damn damn damn._

It probably hadn't been the best idea to drag her back Underground, but he had thought she could undo what she had done…and he was wrong. He remembered watching Sarah sleep for a few minutes, etching her features in his memory. He had conjured a crystal to watch her dreams, to try and see how his kingdom was growing. And she had dreamt nothing. She was completely at peace, totally asleep, and yet she had no dreams. It bothered him more than he let on because the Sarah he knew ten years ago would never have a dreamless sleep. The only glimmer of hope was the emotions. Every now and then, he'd catch a feeling, an emotion from her…but it hadn't been enough. Finally, he gave up and woke her. He could almost see his own disappointment reflected back to him in her eyes. He remembered how she softly pointed out her earlier trepidation about his theory and he hadn't been able to stand it, so he left for a walk to calm his nerves. He had felt something in him twist with the realization that the Sarah he brought back was not the Sarah he knew. And yet, he knew somehow he still loved her. _Maybe,_ he pondered, _it's because the old Sarah is still alive in her. We both know that. So, why did I walk away?_ Even as Jareth asked himself, he knew. Procrastination. He had failed, but he didn't want to send Sarah back. Things were more…interesting…with her around. 

But, how he had ended up in this state, he didn't know. He wracked his brain, trying to remember what had happened after he walked away. The light around him was getting stronger, and his body was aching even more. Jareth knew he was close to regaining full consciousness and he would rather have his entire memory in tact when he did. Finally, it started coming back in pieces. There was a scream, and terror had shot through him. He remembered catching Sarah…from what? He strained, his mind protesting, before finally giving in. Sarah had fallen…and called out to him. He had used what little magic he had to save her. So, why was he making a recovery so quickly? He couldn't have been out for more than a day or two. 

He groaned as the light invaded his senses further and realized he had actually made the sound aloud as well. For a moment, he thought he heard someone whisper his name. His feeling was starting to return. He felt himself wrapped in blankets, lying on a bed. Someone was dabbing at his forehead with a damp cloth…and…wait…a bed? Struggling with himself, the Goblin King finally managed to open his eyes.

***************************************************

To say that Sarah was surprised when she woke up would have been an understatement. She had barely managed to stifle a scream when she found herself lying in a bed in a large room. The walls of stone were hung with great tapestries and paintings. There was a set of French doors off to her right that appeared to lead onto a balcony and a window to the left of the doors. Currently, the only thing Sarah could see from the window was a sky of…orange. Her gaze continued to travel, coming across a large wardrobe, a chest of drawers about her height, a vanity with an ornate mirror and a plush chair, an over-stuffed bookcase, and a huge fireplace. In front of the fireplace there were two armchairs and a chaise. In one of the armchairs was a body. Sarah was about to scream for real this time when the person stood and faced her. 

"D'Vinnian," Sarah let out in a relieved rush of breath. 

She sat up in the bed, the silky sheets falling into her lap. 

"Good morning, Sarah. I hope you've slept well," D'Vinnian answered. 

His whole personage seemed to a have changed. He looked happy now, not just like he was humoring her. 

"Where are we? What is this place?" Sarah asked, slowly swinging her legs over the side of the bed. 

She gasped when she noticed she was in nightclothes she was certain were not her own. 

D'Vinnian chuckled, "You've been here before, Sarah. This is my cousin's castle." 

"Your cousin's…wait…this is the Castle Beyond Goblin City?" Sarah asked, disbelievingly. 

The Goblin Lord nodded. 

"But - but, I thought it was destroyed," Sarah said in an amazed whispered as she looked around once again. 

"It was. You rebuilt it." 

"_I_ did? How?" 

"Remember when I said that dreams weren't the only source of magic you had that the Labyrinth could use to heal?" 

Sarah nodded. 

"Well, the other was love. By _finally_ admitting that you love my cousin…well…all this is because of you…and him." 

Sarah eyes widened, then a blush crept up her cheeks, "So, you know that I love him, then?" 

D'Vinnian nodded. 

"And? You don't like me, remember? Aren't you going to yell and threaten me?" 

D'Vinnian laughed, "I thought we had agreed on friendship, Sarah. Besides, I think you have made up for your past mistakes. Go, look out the window." 

And, like a child on Christmas, Sarah did, her entire face lighting up when she saw the Labyrinth spread beneath her. 

"Go down the hall to your left and up the flight of stairs. Jareth's bedchambers will be the third door on your right. He's still out cold, but he should be awake soon," D'Vinnian said as Sarah gazed out at the Goblin Kingdom. 

When she turned around, he was gone, but she found a change of clothes on her bed. A new pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Nothing fancy, but Sarah didn't mind. She hurriedly put the clothes on and followed the Goblin Lord's directions to Jareth's room.

********************************************************

Sarah had been sitting by the Goblin King's side for the last three hours. She had a damp cloth in her hand and a basin of cool water by her side. Running the cloth over his forehead gave her the perfect chance to look at him and she found herself amazed by his otherworldly beauty. Such an arrogant, frustrating, manipulative man…and she had somehow fallen in love with him. 

She sighed, "Not exactly Prince Charming, are you, Jareth?" Then, she chuckled to herself, "But, then, I'm no Cinderella myself." 

She was quiet for another half-hour, totally absorbed in her observation of Jareth. 

Then another thought came to her, "What would you say if you knew I loved you in return? All that anger after ten years….would you throw it back at me?" She paused, remembering the look in his eyes before he passed out, "No, I don't think you would." 

She dipped the cloth back in the basin of water, taking her eyes off of him for a moment, 

"At least, I hope not," she added in a whisper. 

Her gazed jerked back up to the Goblin King when she heard him groan. 

Sarah sat up a little higher on her knees, "Jareth?" she asked softly. 

At first, there was no answer, and Sarah went back to wiping his brow with the cloth. Then, his eyelids began to flutter and, before she knew it, Sarah found herself faced with the intense blues of the Goblin King's gaze.

Jareth found he could finally opened his eyes, and was surprised when he did so. He was met with the hazel of Sarah's gaze, filled with concern…and elation. She held a damp cloth in her hand and there was a small smile on her face. 

When he finally felt he could speak, he said the first thing that came to his mind, "You're alright." 

Sarah nodded, and blushed, "Thank you." 

Not quite knowing how to answer her, Jareth remained silent. The fact that he was laying in his room was slowly creeping into his still exhausted thought process. His eyes widened and he sat up abruptly, pushing Sarah back a few inches from him. His head swam from the sudden movement and he moaned, holding his head. 

"Jareth, lay back down," Sarah said, placing a hand on his arm. 

"No," he answered, instead using her helping hand to pull himself completely into an upright position. "The castle…" he said, trailing off as his wandering gaze landed on the window. 

Sarah followed his gaze and knew what he was about to attempt. 

She placed firm hands on his shoulders to keep him in place, "Jareth, no. Let me go get your cousin and - " 

"Sarah," he said warningly, "Let me up, now." 

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes, "No. You just woke up. I am not -" 

"Don't fight with me on this, Sarah. If _my_ kingdom is rebuilt, I would like to see it." 

Sarah pursed her lips together, not happy about the idea of letting Jareth walk around, though knowing he had a point. Jareth watched her, wondering for a moment why she seemed so concerned. He let the idea slip out of his mind before he could dwell on it, though. 

Finally, Sarah answered, moving her hands to his own, "At least let me help you." 

"Fine," Jareth conceded grudgingly. 

After he stood from his bed, he finally looked at Sarah. She was in a change of clothes that looked like they came out her own closet at home. She looked fine, except he noticed the edges of a bandage peaking from the edge of her jeans. 

Sarah noticed his brow crease in concern and waved him off, "I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." 

"How did you do that?" he asked flatly as they began to walk to the window, Jareth doing his best not to lean on her now that he knew she had hurt herself. 

"I twisted it when I fell," Sarah answered. 

They reached the window and Jareth looked out, his gaze unchanging as he saw his kingdom spread below him. He did a mental check and found that everything appeared as it did ten years ago. Finally, he turned back to Sarah to find her watching him. 

"Why on earth were you running like that, Sarah?" he asked, letting a touch of concern shade his words this time. 

"I - I saw you slip." 

"Me?" Jareth asked, confused. 

Sarah nodded, "I saw you walking along the edge, and then slip and go over…I ran to catch you, but…" she trailed off. 

"Sarah, I never fell." 

She shook her head, "No…I saw you." 

"I'll bet that my cousin knows more of this than we think." 

Sarah stared at the king, not understanding. 

Jareth shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I'll deal with D'Vinnian later." 

He turned his head back to the window, and, this time, Sarah could see a grin turn the corners of his mouth up. 

"How did this happen, Sarah?" he questioned without looking away. 

All of a sudden, Sarah felt awkward, and she knew a crimson color was rapidly staining her cheeks. Her silence got Jareth's attention and he was surprised to see her blushing. 

"Sarah?" he asked, wondering at the look in her eyes. 

Sarah cleared her throat, "I should tell your cousin that you're awake. I'll tell you everything over dinner." 

And, before he could question her further, Sarah bolted for the door.


	23. And I Do Cherish You

****

AN: All right, everyone, here is the next part. I was surprised when some of you said the last part was a cliffhanger…that wasn't intentional. I think you will all enjoy this part. And, while it does seem like a good ending…the story is not finished yet. There are still about four chapters to go!! I still can't believe how far this story has come. Thank you all! And, in this chapter, you will find the lyrics for the song that inspired this story, the song "Cherish" by The Association…a group from the 1960's. Also, I'm going on a short vacation to surprise my grandparents in Michigan for Thanksgiving. I'm leaving on Tues. and won't be back until next Sunday. So, please don't expect another chapter until next Monday. I tried to make this one a little longer than the others to compensate. In the meantime, enjoy, read, and review!! ~Saphire

****

Chapter twenty-two: And I Do Cherish You

Jareth stood watching the empty doorway long after Sarah had disappeared. There was something different about her. She seemed so concerned over him and - but Jareth stopped his thoughts there. 

"Friends," he muttered, looking back out the window over the Labyrinth. 

To say that he felt elation would have been an understatement. He had truly thought for a while that he would never see the kingdom again. He inhaled deeply and sighed. Everything was as it had been. Even the magic of the Labyrinth was there, reaching to him and embracing him as it always had. He knew, despite his aching body, he had regained his powers. And, somehow, Sarah had done this. He desperately wished he knew how.

"Ah, Sarah said you were finally awake, cousin," D'Vinnian's voice came from the doorway. 

Jareth turned to see his cousin standing there, a less-than-innocent smirk on his face. 

"Indeed I am," Jareth answered, showing no emotion. 

For a split second, D'Vinnian's smirk slipped, but then was back. Evidently, the Goblin King was also back to his normal self. 

"D'Vinnian, do you know how this happened?" 

The Goblin Lord nodded, "I do. And I believe Sarah will tell you herself, later." 

"Why must she tell me herself?" 

D'Vinnian shrugged, "It would be best coming from her." 

"I could always demand that you tell me," Jareth snapped impatiently, curiosity getting the better of him momentarily. 

D'Vinnian chuckled, "Aye, you could. And you could see how far you would get with that too, cousin." 

Jareth growled under his breath and returned his gaze to the window. He had never tired of looking at his kingdom, even before; and now, he found it hard to tear his gaze away for long. He felt a sense of relief each time he saw it that his mind was not playing tricks, that the kingdom was really there. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt D'Vinnian approach and stand by him. 

"Tell me, Vin, was it difficult?" Jareth questioned, no emotion except a bored curiosity in his voice. 

D'Vinnian's gaze snapped from the view outside the window to his cousin's profile. He knew Jareth enough to know he was in trouble. 

"Was what difficult, Jareth?" he questioned, feigning innocence. 

"Your illusion." 

The Goblin King's simple answer worried D'Vinnian; it seemed he was on very thin ice. 

"Illusion?" 

Jareth turned from the window then, and D'Vinnian could see the anger in his gaze flare like a match. 

"I warned you once, D'Vinnian, not to toy with Sarah or myself, did I not? What exactly did you hope to gain by that little stunt?" Jareth's voice was dangerously quiet. 

"I don't know what you mean -" 

"Yes, you do!" Jareth roared. 

D'Vinnian flinched. He was used to his cousin's temper, and had been on the receiving end more than once. However, he wasn't sure if Jareth had control over his temper now, and that fact worried him. 

"Sarah said she saw me fall over the cliff first, D'Vinnian," Jareth explained further, his voice calm again, "Would you care to explain how that happened?"

"I simply thought that Sarah could use a little push, figuratively," D'Vinnian added the last part at the deadly glare the king shot him. "I told you once, cousin, that I wouldn't risk your temper where Sarah was concerned. I had no plot to kill her, nor you. What I did was merely to help facilitate the rebirth of the kingdom. Beyond that, it is for Sarah to explain."

With those words, D'Vinnian disappeared. Jareth let out a string of curses that could peel paint from a wall. He felt marginally better afterwards, and returned to gazing out the window.

*******************************************************************

Sarah lay on the bed in the room she had been in earlier, staring at the high ceiling. She sighed, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. How much longer until dinner, anyway? She glanced around and found several clocks, each with a different time. 

"Well, _that_ helps," she mumbled, rolling over to look at the ornate doors leading to the balcony. "I never knew the castle was so beautiful," she wandered aloud. 

"There is plenty about this kingdom you do not know, Sarah." D'Vinnian's voice made Sarah jump. 

She stood from the bed and turned to find Jareth's cousin sitting on one of the armchairs in the room. 

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Sarah mumbled. 

D'Vinnian laughed. 

"No offense, D'Vinnian, but, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Jareth." 

Vin grimaced at the mention of his cousin's name, "If you must know, I'm hiding." 

Sarah laughed, "Hiding? From Jareth? Why?" 

"I'm sure you are familiar with my cousin's temper." 

Sarah stopped laughing, "Oh….Why is he mad at you?" 

"I suppose I owe you an explanation as well. I know that you think you saw Jareth fall over the edge of the chasm. That was why you ran to help him. I also know you think you twisted your ankle on a rock and fell over yourself. That's not exactly true." 

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Then what is exactly true?" 

"I made an illusion of Jareth falling knowing that you would race to help him. Then, I sort of put a rock in your path to guarantee that you would fall over," D'Vinnian explained sheepishly. 

"Why would you do that? I could have been killed! Jareth could have been killed!" Sarah yelled. 

"No, no, neither one of you would have been seriously hurt," D'Vinnian said, leaping up from the chair and pacing as he explained, "I was there the entire time. I wanted you to realize that you loved my cousin, but you were being so stubborn, both of you were! The key to rebuilding the Labyrinth was right under Jareth's nose and he didn't see it! And the mistake you made was so obvious to all and yet you didn't see it! I did what I did to open your eyes! And to open his! I didn't know that saving you would take so much out of him, Sarah. I didn't know he would collapse." 

He stopped suddenly when he felt a gentle hand placed on his arm. He looked up to see Sarah watching him. 

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Sarah." 

"What you did was wrong, Vin. Something could have gone wrong and someone could have been hurt. But, I understand why you did it. I forgive you," Sarah said. 

She felt for a moment like she was lecturing a small child, and, indeed, when she saw D'Vinnian's face light up with her forgiveness, it truly seemed she was. She laughed and, to D'Vinnian's complete surprise, hugged him.

"I think I'm beginning to understand why you have such an effect on my cousin, dear Sarah," D'Vinnian said, smiling. 

The mention of her feelings and Jareth's feelings brought Sarah back to her previous state of nervousness. 

"What am I going to tell him, Vin?" 

"The truth, Sarah. That you love him." 

Sarah gave a short chuckle, "I can't believe I'm so nervous. This is worse than anything I felt the first time I was here." 

D'Vinnian gave her hands a reassuring squeeze, "Do not be nervous. My cousin loves you completely, so don't worry that your feelings won't be returned. Just be yourself and tell him the truth." 

"Easy advice to give, Vin, much harder to take. Look at me, Vin. I'm not even dressed properly." 

D'Vinnian laughed, "Dressed properly? How exactly do you mean? Dressed properly for dinner with a king?" 

Sarah blushed. 

"Sarah, he won't be paying attention to your clothes, trust me. But, if it makes you feel better, I can fix that." 

Sarah looked at him for a moment, then shook her head, "No. You're right, clothes shouldn't matter." 

D'Vinnian looked behind her at one of the clocks and nodded, "Good. In that case, it's time for dinner."

*****************************************

Jareth paced the length of the dining hall restlessly. He was more than a little curious as to how exactly the kingdom had been repaired and what role Sarah had played. He glanced at the table, noticing that there were only two place settings. 

"Peake!" he called and the little goblin hobbled in. 

"Sire?" 

"Why are there only two settings here?" 

"Tha Lord said he was gonna be ins tha Lab'rith tanight," Peake answered. 

Jareth nodded, "Very well. You may go now." 

No sooner had the goblin left through the servant's entrance than Jareth heard the main door creak open. He turned to see Sarah step through almost as if she was afraid of something. 

"Are you all right, Sarah?" he asked, watching her closely. 

Sarah's heart was pounding, "I'm fine," she answered quietly as she walked over to the table. 

"I hear that my miscreant cousin will not be joining us tonight," Jareth said as Sarah approached. 

He pulled out the chair for her, and she sat, looking solely at the plates in front of her. 

She nodded slowly, "He said he wanted to check on things for himself. I think you should forgive him, Jareth." 

Jareth had just seated himself and he looked up sharply at Sarah, "What?" 

"What D'Vinnian did was wrong, but he meant well." 

Jareth was about to answer her when they were served their first course. 

He waited for the goblins to leave before he spoke, "He meant well, Sarah? You think that is reason to forgive him?" 

For the first time, she looked up at him, "I think so. You forgave me without reason, Jareth. So, why can't you forgive him?" 

The smell of the food had been calling out to the king; it had been so long since he had had a proper meal. But, suddenly, his empty stomach wasn't so important. 

"You think I forgave you? I thought I was too cruel to do that," Jareth regretted the words as they came from his mouth, his anger over his cousin's stunt was misdirected at Sarah; but he would not take it back. 

Sarah stood up from her seat, "Please, don't do this, Jareth. You stopped being the villain a long time ago." 

She walked over to the far window, gazing at the twilight that covered the great maze. Jareth watched her, silent. 

Sarah sighed, her attention still on the outside, "I know what I did wrong the first time, Jareth. I was selfish, and naive. But, you have to understand that I was also still a child." 

"I know," Jareth answered simply from his place at the long table. 

There was a tone in Sarah's voice that he recognized, but could hardly believe was there. He had never heard it from her before. Jareth stood up and walked slowly over to where Sarah was standing. 

"I'm sorry that it had to end the way it did, Jareth. But, I don't regret it. I did what I thought I had to do. Unfortunately, it was the wrong thing. What D'Vinnian did…it helped me to open my eyes…and, according to him, that's what helped the Labyrinth heal," 

Sarah paused, wondering exactly what to say next. Finally, she gave up, 

"I love you, Jareth." 

Jareth was about two paces from her and he froze. Did she say what he thought she just said? She loved him? Somehow, Jareth couldn't quite believe his ears. He covered the remaining distance between them, standing directly behind Sarah. Her heart was pounding so rapidly, she was sure she would faint. She felt Jareth's presence behind her, but she couldn't bring herself to turn around. 

"Sarah," Jareth said, his voice no more than a strained whisper as he tried to hold back his own emotions until he was sure of what he heard. 

"Sarah, look at me. What did you say?" 

He touched her shoulder gently, and Sarah finally turned. Jareth searched her eyes and was amazed to see that they shone with love. He had heard correctly, then. She did love him. Before Sarah had the chance to repeat herself, Jareth's head lowered and he caught her lips with his own.

Whatever Sarah had been expecting, it hadn't been that. She knew realistically that a kiss would happen, but she wasn't prepared for what it felt like. Nothing before had ever made her feel so loved, so right, and so alive. As cliché as it was, Sarah truly felt as if her heart had wings. Jareth's kiss was more than she ever dreamed it could be. Firm, but soft and warm. She responded immediately to the gentle glide of his velvet lips over her own. Tentatively, nervously, her arms rose and she rested her hands on his forearms. Jareth responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her to him, diminishing that little space between them. Her arms slowly found their way around his neck, her fingers twisting the strands of moonlight hair they found there. Finally, regrettably, the kiss ended. For a moment, Sarah didn't want to open her eyes, didn't want to break the magic that had sparked between them. She understood now what D'Vinnian had meant when he called love a source of magic. With Jareth, she felt that it was. She subconsciously ran her tongue over her still tingling lips, then opened her eyes to find Jareth watching her intently. He was truly mesmerizing, the emotions in his gaze perfectly readable to her now. 

"I love you," she whispered again and the king smiled. 

For a moment, nothing was said, nothing had to be said. 

"Cherish," the Goblin King mumbled, breaking the brief silence. 

He seemed as hypnotized by that kiss as Sarah was. He hadn't even been sure he'd spoken out loud until he saw Sarah cock her head in question. 

He smiled gently at her, "I cherish you," he elaborated. 

She smiled, "Cherish? That's an odd choice of words, don't you think?" 

He shook his head no, moving back from the warm comfort of Sarah's embrace to lead her back to the table. 

"It's the perfect choice, my Sarah. Are you familiar with the music of your father's generation?" 

Sarah looked at Jareth oddly as she sat down, "Yes. Are you?" 

The Goblin King laughed at her expression as he sat beside her. 

Quickly, he motioned to the food, "We'd better eat before it spoils." 

When Sarah acquiesced and picked up her fork, the king continued. 

"I am very familiar with the music of Aboveground. I suppose one could call it my hobby." 

Here, Sarah laughed and Jareth shot her an affronted look, making her laugh harder. 

After a moment, she quieted, "I'm sorry, Jareth, but it seems odd that you would take an interest in the music of my world…especially old music." 

Jareth smiled, "Think what you will, Sarah, but there are many good songs from your parent's era. Including the one I was thinking of." 

Still smiling at the absurd mental image of the mythical Goblin King buying old vinyl records, Sarah asked, 

"What song would that be?" 

"A song called Cherish." 

"I see. And how does it fit our present situation?" 

"You're teasing, dear," Jareth chided, a smile of his own on his lips. 

Sarah's eyes grew wide, "Me? Would I do such a thing?" 

Jareth chuckled, "Yes, you would." 

She narrowed her eyes and, overcome with a childish impulse, stuck her tongue out. 

Jareth merely laughed harder, "You would change your mind if you heard the lyrics." 

"Well, then, why don't you sing it for me?" Sarah asked lightly, but seriously. 

Jareth smiled, "It would be my pleasure." 

He stood up and offered his hand to Sarah. She glanced wistfully at her food before accepting the proffered hand and rising once more. 

"So much for eating a decent meal tonight," she teased quietly as Jareth drew her towards him. 

He flashed her a mischievous grin before dipping his head and kissing her once more, quickly but deeply. 

"Although, I suppose the alternative is much more appealing," Sarah breathed once he released her lips, intoxicated by his kiss once again. 

Jareth's deep laugh wrapped around her, poured over her like rich chocolate syrup and she closed her eyes to savor it, leaning her head in the hollow of his shoulder. 

"You suppose?" Jareth asked, wrapping one arm around her waist, and taking her hand with his free one, twining their fingers and placing their hands over his heart as her free arm reached up to wrap around his neck. 

"Well, I'm still waiting to hear the lyrics to this perfect song," Sarah responded contentedly, without opening her eyes. 

As Jareth opened his mouth to sing, they also started to sway slowly together. The servant's door closed soundlessly to give the new lovers privacy. Peake and Kajna looked at each other, bright eyes glowing with excitement. It looked as though there would be a new Goblin Queen.

---- ----@ ----- -----@

__

Cherish is the word I use to describe

All the feelings that I have hiding here for you inside

You don't know how many times I wish that I had told you

You don't know how many times I wish that I could hold you

You don't know how many times I wish that I could mold you

Into someone who could cherish me as much as I cherish you

Cherish is the word that more than applies

To the hole in my heart each time I realize

That I am not gonna be the one to share your dreams

That I am not gonna be the one to share you schemes

That I am not gonna be the one to share what seems to be the life that you could cherish

As much as I do yours

Oh I'm beginning to think

That man has never found

The words that could make you want me

That have the right amount of letters

Just the right sound

That could make you hear

Make you see that you are driving me out of my mind

Oh I could say I need you

But then you'd realize

That I want you

Just like a thousand other guys

Who'd say they love you

With all the rest of their lives

When all they wanted to was to touch your face

Your hands

And gaze into your eyes

Cherish is the word I use to describe

All the feelings that I have hiding here for you inside

You don't know how many times I wish that I had told you

You don't know how many times I wish that I could hold you

You don't know how many times I wish that I could mold you into someone

Who could cherish me as much as I cherish you

And I do

Cherish you

And I do

Cherish you

Cherish is the word

(Cherish by: The Association, 1966)


	24. Bed Of Roses (R)

****

AN: I was in such a rush to post the last chapter before vacation that I forgot to say **_WOW!_** _I can't believe I broke 100 reveiws!!_ Thank you all so much, you have no idea what this has done for my confidence level…now I actually have a little! I really couldn't have come this far without all of your wonderful comments and suggestions! Now, on to business. This chapter is the reason why I put an R rating on this story. If you are offended by this type of material, don't read it. And, this is not the last chapter…as a matter of fact, I have the next one already written. I was going to post it at the same time, but decided not to. You'll see why tomorrow… Also, let me know if you think an R rating suffices, or if I need to boost it up. As a side note, this is probably the hardest chapter I had to write. I've done ******cough** smut **cough** scenes before, but not like this. Please, let me know how I did. Oh, and to **AngelicGirl**, I am very flattered by your comment, and very interested. I did try to e-mail you, but the message was bounced back saying the account was inactive. Sooo, if you'd like to e-mail me, you can reach me at bluehaven030@davidbowie.com To everyone: enjoy, ready, and review!! ~Saphire

****

Diclaimer: Wow, it's been a long time since I've done one of these. We all know that anything from the Labyrinth movie or relating to the movie is not mine. D'Vinnian, Peake, Kajna, Drathsar…they're mine…as evidence by the fact that they are all fairly undeveloped… Anyway, don't sue. AND, this chapter contains material of a mature nature. If you are offended by this, do not read it. Thank you.

****

Chapter twenty-three: Bed of Roses

Long after the song had ended, and long after Jareth had stopped moving them both to music only they could hear, Sarah and the Goblin King remained in each other's embrace. 

"I could stay like this forever," Sarah whispered softly, her head still nestled in the hollow of his shoulder. 

Jareth laughed quietly, "Me too, Sarah. Of course, staying like this does preclude us from partaking in a decent meal." 

Sarah giggled, "Such a sense of humor you have, Goblin King. I never would have guessed you would crack jokes." 

"You are merely discovering the real me, my dear." 

Sarah picked her head up enough to look into Jareth's eyes, "I look forward to discovering more." 

The Goblin King did not miss the deeper meaning of her statement and his own gaze darkened in response. For a moment, Sarah wondered if he would question her motives, or try to dissuade her, telling her it was too soon. But, he remained silent. Sarah was about to open her mouth to answer his anticipated questions when she felt the air shift around her. She tore her eyes away from his intense gaze and found them back in Jareth's bedchamber. 

She turned back to him with a small smile, "And I was worried you would think it was too soon." 

He grinned at her, "No, Sarah, I think it is ten years overdue." 

She blushed, "Am I the Sarah you love _now_, Jareth?" she asked quietly, remembering how confused he had made her when he said she had changed too much. 

His grin grew to a genuine smile, "I told you, Sarah, that the spark and spirit you had in your youth were still in your heart. You just had to let it show again. Now, it shines through perfectly. You are my Sarah, all grown up. A woman grown," he finished in a whisper, tucking a lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear. 

He looked for a moment more into her eyes, then leaned his head down so his lips were by her ear, "You are more beautiful to me now than you have ever been." 

With that, he kissed the spot just below her ear, his hands trailing lightly across her shoulders. His lips continued a trail of soft kisses down the side of her neck to where her shirt began. He lifted his head and smiled at her, his thumbs over the pulse points in her neck. Sarah's heart beat wildly, her pulse fluttering erratically under Jareth's thumbs. 

"Nervous?" he whispered. 

Swallowing loudly, Sarah nodded, 

"Yes," she breathed. 

"Don't be." 

The Goblin King backed away from her to the side of the bed, but Sarah stayed put. He made a small motion with his hands, 

"Come here," he commanded softly. 

Letting out a sigh under her breath, Sarah stepped forward. 

She shook her head, "I don't know why I'm so nervous. I shouldn't be. It's not like this is my first time and -" 

"And," interrupted Jareth as she reached him, "you talk too much." 

He drew her tightly against him, lowering his lips to hers for another intoxicating kiss. This time, he allowed the passion in both of them to flare. 

Sarah had never felt like this before from one kiss. The control he seemed to have over her body and emotions was probably what scared her the most, but it was a delicious fear that made her stomach quiver, the heat pooling low in her belly. When she felt his tongue trace her lips faintly, she openly welcomed him, answering his brief moan with one of her own. 

During their increasingly passionate kiss, Jareth's hands were not idle. Sarah felt the touch of his hands slide under her shirt, caressing the skin he could reach across her abdomen. She realized with a shiver of delight that the gloves he always wore had disappeared. His skin was soft, his touch gentle, but she could sense a strength in him, a power that she had always felt when around him, coming through in his touch. Jareth broke the kiss briefly, sliding his hands swiftly up Sarah's sides, bringing the fabric of the shirt with him, quickly taking the article of clothing from her body. His lips met hers again as the shirt was tossed off into a darkened corner of the room. His fingers trailed slowly back down her sides, and Sarah could swear he was attempting to tickle her ribs. She smiled under his kiss and he growled softly. It was a sound that sent the heat in Sarah's body soaring up to even higher degrees and her smile faded as she pressed herself against him harder. 

Jareth pulled back and flashed her a feral smile that somehow maintained a quality of gentleness. He went on his knees before her, his hands resting on her buttocks as he placed a kiss to her abdomen. He brought his hands to her front and slowly unfastened her jeans, bringing them over her hips and letting them fall to the ground. Sarah stepped back out of them and Jareth stood up. 

"Sit," he instructed, motioning to the bed. 

Sarah found herself readily obeying. For a moment, he stood over her, saying and doing nothing, and Sarah shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze. He seemed to sense her apprehensiveness and bent over her to give her a gentle kiss that managed to calm her fears and keep her desire flaming. Again he went on his knees before her, bringing her right foot up to his mouth. He kissed the instep of her foot smiling up at her when she giggled softly. He kissed her ankle, up her calf, her knee, and up her upper leg and thigh, over her abdomen, continuing to kiss his way up her body, pushing her back on the bed as he crawled over her. When he met her lips, the kiss was no longer gentle and exploratory, but powerfully sexual. Sarah was so lost in the warmth quickly building between her legs that she barely noticed as Jareth's hands found their way quickly behind her to the clasp of her bra, bringing the garment from her body and tossing it off in the same general direction as her shirt. She gasped as his hands found her breasts, nipples hardened by their kisses, by his touches, and she moaned louder than before. She could feel his lips curl into a grin as he kissed her. Her hands fisted the fabric of his shirt and tugged forcefully, not caring at the wrinkles she would put in the delicate fabric. Wordlessly, Jareth acquiesced to her unspoken demand, ridding himself of the shirt. Sarah let her hands roam the skin now available to her, her fingers tracing over his shoulder, collar bone, each of the muscles in his chest, resting briefly on his heart. She was comforted by it's erratic beating, knowing that she wasn't the only one being affected in such ways. Jareth pulled back to smile at her, seeming to understand her actions. He brought his head forward again, his hair tickling Sarah's bare skin as he pressed a kiss to her lips, her chin, continuing his way down her throat and to her waiting breasts. His hands were again busy, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her underwear. Sarah raised her hips off the bed just enough to allow Jareth to rid her of her last article of clothing. Pausing in his ministrations to her breasts, Jareth looked at her now, as she lay completely naked beneath him. 

"So beautiful, Sarah," he whispered and Sarah trembled at the look in his eyes as he met her gaze. 

The emotions were so intense, she was almost afraid to name them, though she knew each one and returned them whole-heartedly. 

"Jareth," she breathed, reaching up with her hands and bringing his head down to her lips. 

She pressed butterfly kisses all over his face as he lowered his body to lay completely along every inch of hers. Sarah gasped at the sensation, her naked breasts pressed solidly to his equally naked chest. As the Goblin King bruised Sarah's lips with another searing kiss, her hands found the waistband of his pants, tugging again. When Jareth made no move to remove them, she broke the kiss. 

"Off," she gasped, not able to say anything else. 

Jareth flashed a wicked grin at her, 

"So eager," he teased. 

Still, he once again complied with her wish, and removed the remainder of his clothes. When the warmth of his body returned to Sarah's, she groaned loudly. The sensation of flesh against flesh was one she had experienced before, but it had never been like this. All of her senses seemed heightened. She could feel the movement of Jareth's chest with his fast breaths, could feel the rhythm of his heart as it pounded against hers. And when he finally entered her, her eyes slid shut in pure and utter ecstasy. Jareth showered her face with kisses as he began a rhythm as ancient as time itself. 

The moments passed, but neither one ever wanted to stop. Sarah would be perfectly happy…no insanely happy, to stay where she was, safe, exquisite, with Jareth. Her Jareth. She had no doubt that she belonged here with him. 

He was equally sure that Sarah was his. That she was going to stay and be his for eternity. He felt them both close, and wanted to look into Sarah's still closed eyes. 

"Sarah, look at me," he said raggedly, his breathing increasingly shallow. 

Her eyes flew open to meet him and their gazes locked on one another's. Their release was total, complete, and matchless in every way.

After, Jareth collapsed into Sarah's embrace, burying his face in the crook of her neck and breathing in her scent deeply as he struggled to regain some control over his emotions, over his breathing. He could feel Sarah's heart still racing beneath him and he kissed the skin next to his lips. He felt no need to say anything to her. She had felt everything he had, words were not necessary. Instead, he moved to Sarah's side, allowing her an easier time at regaining her breath. He hooked an arm around her waist and shifted them both to a comfortable position in the bed, the covers lying haphazardly around their waists.

Half asleep already, Sarah turned further into the warmth of Jareth's body. Heat was not the issue, but the closeness of him, the presence of his scent, was something she wasn't ready to give up. Resting her head into the hollow of the king's shoulder, Sarah let exhaustion overcome her. Jareth was quick to follow suit.


	25. The Reminder

****

AN: Oh, my!! I'm sorry, guys! I honestly didn't mean to let this go so long without updating. And, then, this week was finals week…I'm glad to say it's finally over though! Anyway, this chapter is short, a transitional chapter, but still rather important. There are only a couple of chapters left! Anyway, I once again give you all my deepest apologies. Expect the rest to be up relatively soon. And, this has absolutely NO relation to anything, but… I have David Bowie's songs "Absolute Beginners", "John I'm Only Dancing", and "Blue Jean" stuck in my head (I'm known for getting multiple songs stuck in my head at the same time)...and wouldn't you know they don't sound too bad mixed together….however, "Dominic, the Italian Christmas Donkey" is throwing things off a bit… Maybe I should lay off the Starbucks for awhile, my body's not used to processing excess amounts of caffeine. In the meantime, enjoy, read, and review!! ~ Saphire

****

Disclaimer: What would happen if I actually decided to take credit for the Labyrinth? Would anyone believe me? Yeah…I didn't think so. Y'know, I've heard that, while polite, disclaimers are useless and don't really change the "illegality" of fanfiction. But, maybe that's just a load of…yeah… Oh, D'Vinnian, Kajna, Peake, and Drathsar are mine.

****

Chapter twenty-four: The Reminder

Sometime later in the night, Jareth awoke. The Labyrinth sky was pitch black, dotted with the diamond glittering of the stars. Light from the crystalline moon poured in through the window, casting a silver glow over everything. For a moment, the Goblin King thought of nothing. Slowly, he let the memories from the evening seep in, a smile curling his lips. He felt Sarah shiver slightly beside him and he turned to look at her, pulling the covers up higher around her, though he wished he could admire her in the moonlight. He swiped a lock of her still damp hair off of her forehead, and Sarah shifted towards his touch in her sleep. 

"Precious thing, you've done so much," Jareth whispered gently. 

Everything that the woman had been through in the past few days, and she had risen above it all. Jareth was not surprised; he would have expected no less from Sarah. She looked like an angel to him in the moonlight, and he smirked, knowing that the description was less than accurate in daylight. Ten years he had waited for the privilege of being where he was now. In the position he was in, next to her body, looking at her sleeping form, it didn't seem like such a long time. 

Now, things would be as they were. His Labyrinth had grown, his kingdom had healed. His power had returned in full. And, now he had Sarah by his side. And, for a moment, as he lay there, Jareth was truly able to live a fantasy. 

But, as he knew, all dreams end, and his were no exceptions. Sighing gently in her sleep, Sarah moved her hand to the top of the blanket. The moonlight streaming through the window was just enough to catch on something on her finger and it flared white in Jareth's eyes. Picking up her hand softly, so as not to wake her up, the Goblin King looked at Sarah's engagement ring, all mirth leaving his body completely. Now was the time to face facts. No matter how many times he called her "his Sarah", it wasn't true. The ring was glaring proof of that. And, she had never taken it off. He sighed. 

"What have I put you through?" he whispered to her and Sarah sighed again. 

What indeed. He had taken her from her home, forced her back Underground, yelled at her, manipulated her. Nothing to earn her love, her heart. And yet, here she was beside him, in his bed….where she didn't belong. 

She was a human. She was from Aboveground. And she had gone ten years without thinking of the Labyrinth. Ten years in which she moved on and lived her life. No, Sarah was not his. 

He dropped her hand and rolled away from her, looking out his window at the sky. What to do? Force her to stay and never mention her fiancé again? Convince her to give up her life, her friends, her family, her fiancé Aboveground to be with him? Send her home?

How could he possibly send her home when she slept beside him so peacefully, so trustingly? How could he cope knowing that she loved him and would never be his? And yet, how could he keep her here, knowing that she should be somewhere else? Loving someone sometimes meant losing them. And Jareth knew that he was going to lose Sarah. After ten years of waiting, after one night together, he would lose her. It was true. Love was pain. And he wished that he had never felt that softening of his heart that decade ago as she traipsed through his land. He wished that his soul hadn't melted during their first dance together when she was still a child. His whole life he had believed emotions to be a weakness. And he had saved himself pain and humiliation by shunning them all. 

Now, here he was, every beat of his heart pumping a pain through him because of one simple mortal that meant more to him than anything else in his life. He knew the pain would be worse when he actually sent her back. She wouldn't understand. She would fight him. And Jareth, even with all of his full power returned, wasn't sure he could handle that. So, how to make her want to leave? The only way he could think of…his eyes clenched tightly knowing the outcome already. 

He rolled back over towards Sarah, wrapping her tightly in his embrace and continuing to watch her the rest of the night.


	26. My Only Regret

****

AN: Hello all. I can't apologize enough for taking so long in posting. I've had this story finished for two weeks, but just now found the chance to post it. Anyway, there is only one more chapter after this…so I'll put the longer Author's Note there. In the meantime, please, forgive me! And, enjoy and R&R! ~ Saphire

****

Disclaimer: D'Vinnian is mine. So are Drathsar, Peake, and Kajna. If you wish to develop them further and use them, just ask first. Anything else from the movie Labyrinth is quite obviously not mine. Although, I wouldn't mind borrowing Jareth for a while….or Bowie for that matter….

Chapter twenty-five: My Only Regret

Sarah sighed contentedly as consciousness slowly returned to her. The warmth of the morning sun streaming through the window caressed her cheek, and the satin of the sheets she was wrapped in caressed the rest of her body. The feathers of the pillow cradled her head and the softness of the luxurious mattress cuddled her body as if she was on a cloud. Truly, Sarah thought, she would have no problems getting used to this. 

A dull ache permeated her senses, but it was a good ache, and she moaned as she stretched her muscles, not quite ready to open her eyes. Everything so far, from last night to this very moment, had seemed a dream to her, and she was loath to end it by facing a new day. She sighed, but there was much to discuss, and it shouldn't be put off. Rolling to her other side, eyes still closed, Sarah expected to make contact with Jareth's body, but was met by an empty bed. Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked, allowing the world to come into focus. Seeing that the other side of the bed was, in fact, empty, Sarah sat up, her eyes darting around the room, curious as the where the Goblin King had gone. Her answer was not far. 

Jareth stood, leaning by the heavy wooden door, dressed in black from head to toe, arms folded across his chest and a bland expression on his face. 

'Not quite what I expected,' Sarah mused, giving into the sudden urge to pull the sheets tighter around her. 

"Good morning," she finally offered, feeling she ought to say something rather than grow queasy under his indifferent gaze. 

"Finally up I see," he answered, a wry sarcasm in his voice. 

Sarah opened her mouth to answer, but shut it again when she found she had no reply. 

"You do realize that you are in _my_ bed, correct?" Jareth asked, and though his expression was unchanged, his tone carried an accusation. 

"I - I'm sorry," Sarah stammered, her brows knitting together, wondering why she felt the need to apologize at all. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"Do you plan on staying there or will you move?" the Goblin King's tone was considerably colder. 

'What is going on?' Sarah thought with a growing sense of concern. Maybe… 

"Jareth, do - do you have any regrets about last night?" 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sarah shut her eyes tight. 'Please say no, please please say no,' she chanted over in her head. 

For a split moment, something softened in Jareth. For a second, his plan, his control, escaped him. 

"Only one," he answered softly, sadly. 

Sarah opened her eyes at his emotional tone, waiting for an explanation. But, by the time she had opened them, the Goblin King had gone back to the way he had been before, reigning in all of his emotions. That one small truth would be all she would get. 

"What do you regret?" Sarah finally asked quietly, finding it had to swallow, making her voice sound thick. 

Jareth let one corner of his mouth turn to a sneer for a moment, before going back to a thin line, 

"I regret to see that you are _still_ in my bed, for one." 

It took a moment for Sarah to answer, her brain trying to progress what was happening, her heart beating higher in her chest than normal, with a staccato beat. 

"Could you turn around?" she finally asked, suddenly feeling timid around him. 

This time, the sneer on his face was in full, 

"Oh come now, Sarah. Why so shy?? You certainly weren't last night." 

Sarah blushed rosily and shrank involuntarily into the bed as the king approached. His gait was neither slow nor fast, but measured and steady, and intimidating. For a moment, he just stared at Sarah and her own eyes widened as she saw the emptiness in his. Then, before she could move, his hand jerked the sheet away from her shaking grip and she was left exposed before the king. 

"Jareth!" she squealed, attempting to cover herself. 

To her horror, the Goblin King laughed, cruelly, "Yes, Sarah?" 

"W - why?" she stuttered, feeling both physically and figuratively exposed before the king in black. 

He didn't give her even an inch of breathing room and his eyes raked openly over her body, though there was no assurance in his gaze; rather, there was disdain. A cold amusement danced over his marble features, 

"Did you really think I would change after one night with you, Sarah? You really have a lot of confidence in your abilities, then. I would say the night was enjoyable, though I'm not sure it was worth passing up a meal. Tell me, did Ben teach you what you know in bed?" 

Sarah's mouth hung open, where was the Jareth of last night? The one that spoke of love, and sung to her, and made her feel like a goddess simply by looking at her, and made her feel more alive than she had ever been when she was with him… Where was the Jareth that had made love to her? 

"S - stop it! What has gotten into you?!" 

"Nothing, girl. I am the same as I always was. Why? What did you expect to change?" 

"But you - you…. Last night -" 

Jareth smiled coldly, the gesture was predatory and calculating, 

"Ah, last night. I do so enjoy the hunt…don't you?" 

"Hunt? You enjoy the… You mean you were lying!? You just…. You _used_ me for you amusement!" 

Jareth quirked a brow at her, "No, I _used_ you to gain back my kingdom." 

He waved his hand carelessly at her in a dismissive manner as he turned from her, 

"The rest was just an added bonus." 

Sarah sprung up from the bed, forgetting about her nakedness as his barbed remarks stung her heart. Angry tears spilled down her face, 

"How could you?!" 

"Me?" Jareth asked with mock innocence, 

"What did I do? You were a willing partner, if not instigator, in everything last night! Even as you have promised yourself to another man!" 

The king's voice rose to a shout at the end, bitterness injected into the words. Sarah instinctively reached for the engagement ring on her finger, twisted it nervously. 

"Finally, you remember it is there? How do you feel, Sarah, having cheated on him? Having betrayed him?" 

"Stop it! Just stop it! You - you are a horrid…you bastard!! I can't believe I fell…I said I lov…SEND ME HOME!" she ended in a scream, too upset, too furious to think right. 

Her heart pounded in her throat and her eyes hurt from tears she tried to hold back, her whole frame shaking with sadness and anger. 

Jareth had turned from her for a moment as she yelled…his eyes clenched closed at her final outburst. Finally the words he had been waiting for. After all, what human would ever belong in the Underground? 

He swallowed thickly, then turned around, and, without preamble, tossed a crystal at her. Sarah was gone as soon as it made contact, also sending her back in her old clothes. 

Jareth walked to the bed and stood by the side that Sarah had slept on for a moment in utter silence. A hand, encased in black leather, reached out and ran down the sheets she had rested against, trembling, his eyes closed. "My only regret, dear Sarah, is what I had to do once you woke up," he whispered. For a minute, there was nothing. The Goblin King made not one move. 

Then, his eyes opened and her turned from the bed, shutting the door with a heavy thump on an empty room.


	27. Home Again (Last Chapter)

****

AN: PLEASE READ! At last, we have reached the end of this story. I realize that some of you may not be exactly pleased with the way it has turned out, but I had planned to end it this way from the very beginning. BUT, if you are interested, there is a sequel to this story. I already have five chapters written to it, and I think it has some potential. There is of course, lots of Jareth/Sarah interaction, as well as focusing more on D'Vinnian, and letting me really develop his character. If you want to read it, please review and let me know! The title is "Plans", so you can watch for it (if I get enough interest, I'll be posting it starting either Monday or Tuesday). I also intend to keep five chapters ahead with this story so that there are no more lapses in posting like there have been with Cherish….which I apologize profusely for! Also, I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They mean the world to me! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!! Now, for the final time for this story, enjoy, read, and review! ~ Saphire

****

Chapter twenty-six: Home Again

Sarah blinked once and found herself back in her room, fully clothed. Dazed, she looked around her. Everything was as she had left it, and, if the calendar-clock on her laptop was correct, only five minutes had passed from when she had left. Thrown off by the time change, and set on edge by her warring emotions, and Jareth's stinging remarks, Sarah could not help the sob that escaped her throat. 

Before she could allow herself anymore release, she heard the door to her apartment open and Ben's soft footsteps heading towards her room. Sarah looked down at her engagement ring, then over the mirror by her dresser. She wiped furiously at her eyes as her fiancé knocked softly on the door. 

"Sarah? Sarah, honey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting annoyed with you earlier. You just seemed preoccupied…you know you can talk to me about anything, right? Honey? Babe, open the door," he spoke through the cheap particleboard. 

Numbly, Sarah walked over to the door and opened it, facing her fiancé looking exactly as she had left him. 

"Hey, sweetie," he said, wrapping her in a hug and kissing her neck. 

He pressed closer to her, and whispered in her ear, 

"Let me make it up to you, babe." 

He left her embrace for a moment, not even noticing her quietness, and turned on the radio. Without listening, he resumed his earlier stance, swaying his hips as the song started. 

Sarah closed her eyes in pain as the first words of "Cherish" filled the room. A tear rolled down her cheek, and Sarah discreetly wiped it away. And though she continued to cry through the whole song, she vowed never to think of the Goblin King again. 

And, when the music was over, Sarah returned Ben's lustful kiss, eager to work out some of her emotions.


End file.
